Doves of Peace and Sacrificial Lambs
by Lilitha-Star
Summary: Kira is a strange girl with no past. Seto doesn't believe in magic but is determined to help her remember what happend. What happens when Kira's past is based on Magic? Will Seto be able to overcome his preduduces in favour of helping to lay the past to r
1. Awakenings

O.k. now is my time to rant and rave that I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters herein apart from Kira and the odd two. I will include their names when appropriate or when they appear.  
  
Chapter 1: Awakenings  
  
The torches threw strange distorted shadows across the underground hall. Fires were kept burning in bronze braziers, making the Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls move in a mysterious way. None of this was new to Isis; she had grown up with it and had grown to love it. The altar like stone stood on a cliff like ledge towards the centre of the room, it was covered in shadow. The stone illuminated any viewer with its own light. Today a tall man in a long violet cloak stood over it reading what inscription it chose to show him. She was not sure what he had been so worried about to insist on seeing the stone. She had her own problems, one of a very special people had been sent away from the desert for protection but now there were no well trained guards to protect her. Maybe if she addressed the issue with him he would tell her what the stone said. "We should never have sent her away; she is in more danger than when she was here with us." The hooded head lifted up a little and Isis could hear a soft whisper as if a breath had been released. "Maybe you are right my child." Isis lifted her head and smiled. "I will tell my brother to get her back shall I?" She turned to leave and then heard the whisper of heavy fabric being turned. "My child," she turned back to the man his hand was lain gently on top of the altar, "You may send your brother out...but he would not arrive in time." "Then I should alert the Nubian guards in that city." A hollow laugh came from the cloaked figure. "You do not understand...maybe you should not have given Yugi your millennium item. You would be able to see what I do." "Forgive me for my rashness." The figure turned his back on her. "You are young...and easily forgiven. I know she will survive the first wave of attack from them...but..." the double doors behind them burst open and a lone figure stumbled in collapsing after a few steps. His blonde hair covered his face and deep red gashes had been cut into his arms and torn shirt. His breathing was harsh obviously from over exertion. "Isis...they are here, they..." he coughed and spat some blood on the floor. Isis ran to her brother's side, he looked up at her with frightened blue eyes, "They will find her if we don't get there in time." "What do we do? We can't let them get her!"  
  
The young woman ran as fast as she could through the crowded streets of Domino. She had lived her four months now but still she couldn't seem to be able to get up early enough. She quickly pulled on the leather jacket that had been in one hand while trying to eat a cereal bar. Her long, jet black hair was making this job no easier. It whipped her in the face and eyes causing then to sting. "Stupid alarm, stupid..." she slowed down and finished chewing her breakfast. She pulled out a dark purple hairbrush from her bag and raked it through her waist length hair, when that job was finished she pulled it into a loose pony-tail, at least that way it wouldn't get in her face anymore. She cursed herself some more and then broke into a fast jog to get to the arcade. She had already taken Joey's title of late comer twice this week and hated having to be late again. She knew she had to get there in two minutes time or be classed as Joey's flunky. She could see the mall up ahead of her and smiled. "Almost there." She gasped and sped up to get there in time. She was almost there and had forgotten about most of those around her, which is probably why her next move was to land on the floor after running into someone. Frantically she gathered the things she had dropped and sorted out her hair. "Sorry," she muttered, "I'm..." "It's alright Kira," a familiar voice spoke softly; "I didn't see you either." It was an old acquaintance, Seto Kaiba. He seemed tired not even giving her any snide remarks for once. In fact he offered her his hand, something he had never done before, unless of course it meant he was going to get in trouble with the police. She took it gratefully and took the time to admire his cuffs. They were soft silver that ended at his elbows, with little metal rivets driven into them. His skin was a little rougher than most people of her age but she guessed that was because of working a lot harder than them, and having a brother. He was very strong as well; he used very little effort to pick her up. She stared at him for a second and then smiled. She had seen him rarely since their graduation from high school and never had she seen him like this. He looked very tired; his icy blue eyes were not as bright as they had been. He looked so pale she was quite taken aback. He smiled at her, a proper smile not a smirk which is what everyone got. The shock must have been showing on her face. "Do I really look that bad." She was rather astonished by all of this; Kaiba really was out of character today. All she could bring herself to do was nod. Finally she got up the courage to speak. "Hey, you headed to the mall?" he gave her a side long look and then nodded. "I take it your going to meet Yugi." She felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks and nodded, not that he had any business asking her but she felt obliged to answer, "Why do you even bother?" he held up a hand as she opened her mouth to answer, "I'm not bothered today. Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit?" "No, I'm late so it won't matter much if I'm any later."  
  
They entered the large glass building through the sliding doors. Kira couldn't be bothered to go through the manual ones and by the looks of it neither did Kaiba. He smirked as he caught sight of the decorations inside. "They do this every year." He pointed to the New Year's dragons and lanterns the hung from the ceiling, "It gets quite boring, I think it's humorous that they even try." Kira had never seen so many colourful trinkets and was amazed at how much effort had been put into it all. "We never had anything like this at home." She smiled and walked forward. "You remind me of my brother when we first saw them." She turned back to Kaiba and let her hair fall over her eyes to obscure her view a little. He was smiling at her again, "I'll have to leave you here I'm afraid." He walked towards a large coffee shop to sit outside. "When you've finished work today do you want to get a drink or something?" he shook his head and left her there. She gave a quick glance after him and ran towards the arcade.  
  
Tea stood looking out towards the doors of the mall, she had just seen Kira come in...with Kaiba! She watched as the 5' 9'' teenager rushed towards her. Her friend had blue eyes with silver highlights; her hair was jet black and waist length. Today she wore a white t-shirt over which was a classic black leather jacket. She was wearing baggy black trousers with tassels hanging off around her feet, she looked stunning. "Tea...Hello." Kira smiled as she slowed down. "Hey. Kaiba escorting you every where now?" Kira gave her a fake I look hurt glance and then both of them burst into hysterics. "Well come on it's not everyday I see you anywhere near him." "Well apart from school I haven't seen him much." She replied in her sweet innocent tone. Joey now approached the two giggling girls. "If you keep using that tone..."he smiled goofily at her, "We'll all think you like him." "Shut up you!" Kira yelled and gave both of them a mock look of sadness, "I'll start to think you don't like me." Tea loved watching Kira wind up her blonde friend with out so much as moving any muscles, except her mouth of course. Tea smiled and linked arms with her friend, dragging her away from a fight that was about to ensue. It wasn't that Kira disliked Joey, much the opposite, Joey adored her like a sister and seeing as Tea was the only one to know this she was not about to let her two best friends tear each other to bits. She turned to her friend and whispered harshly in her ear. "You don't have to carry on teasing him like that you know." Kira stared at her for a second blankly. "You mean he doesn't take that as a joke?" she seemed quite lost for a second. "Look take it from me, I've known Joey a lot longer than you, and what you just did...that could have turned into a full scale mouth off." "Oops...very sorry Tea, didn't mean it." Kira was genuinely concerned now, "God...I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything." "Not likely. I know he's my friend but he can sometimes be a sandwich short of a picnic." The two girls laughed some more before making their way slowly to Mai and the others. Kaiba watched them go with tired eyes and frowned at the young women. He still didn't understand why he felt so attached to Kira. He supposed that was why he had been dating Isis for the past three months. Not that she acted like she cared... sadly he look down at his scarred wrists.  
  
Authors notes: Right that's this chapter over and done with. It all started with a friend of mine saying what would happen if a girl was as important as the Millennium items. Please R&R I don't care what it is as long as I get some...though constructive criticism would be nice. 


	2. Dreams

Author notes: Right this comes from my friend asking me what would happen if Kaiba did slit his wrists, so I took Kira and made it into this...hope you like it. Oh yeah, Flame me if you want I'm not bothered I'm trying to make up a good story!

Disclaimer: I own only Kira, the twins Mynce and Rayne and the girl Lucy. Other than that the show Yu-gi-oh belongs to its producers etc.

Chapter 2: Dreams

"Seto Kaiba, a rich CEO of his own company. I have everything I want yet I still feel like I'm dead." The rain poured down his lean form, soaking him to the bone but he really didn't care, "Why do I feel so different around the new girl...why hasn't Isis called recently?" he hung his head gently against his chest and stopped under the shelter of a shops canopy. "Bloody rain..." he whispered.

"Hey you three behave." He heard the pleading voice before he could even picture the face. Somehow he really didn't want to see her, to be reminded that he had not taken her up on her offer. "Lucy, stop hitting Mynce and Rayne stop trying to run off." Kira herded three boisterous young children of around five. Seto hated children like these three, they were very high spirited. Kira seemed to be getting them under control though the oldest of the three seemed hyper. He marvelled at Kira through his little haze of rain. She was tall, slender but with some muscles. Her hair was long and flowing but this evening she wore it up in a bun, several small braids fell down her back to give her some texture. One half of her face was covered by soft black curls that refused to be tamed. Her eyes were the colour of the sea on a clear day, but they were unearthly with their silver highlights. She wore a red dress now instead of the skater boy outfit she had worn earlier. It hugged her until it reached her thighs were it flared out and ended just above the knees. She looked beautiful...but unreachable. He had thought the same when she had arrived at the school, just before they did their final exams. She had been told to sit next to him...and she had tried to talk to him that day but he had been in a bad mood.

He regretted that day so much now; he hated himself for not even saying hello until a week later. She had been so shy at first; he had been the first person she had tried to talk to. He had wanted to walk up to her the next day and tell her to find another table to sit on but he had seen her being bullied. She had stood there...her hair down and flowing lightly in the breeze. She hadn't moved when they went to hit her...she couldn't feasibly find a place to move to...they had corned her. She couldn't even fight back. He had taken her away from them that day though he never actually spoke to her. He had just walked past the other boys and took her arm, moved her away from them and to the steps where Joey and the others had been. Yugi had been full of concern for Kira but he hadn't even moved to help her. Some friend!

"Hello Kaiba." Seto snapped out of his dream suddenly and stared her in the eye...only for a second, "How's your day been?"

"Stressful..." he hated trying to be conversational, he didn't even want to be witty, and "I don't think I'll be doing that again for a long time."

"Didn't enjoy going to the mall, did you?" she was smiling wholeheartedly at him. Seto shook his head, "Well, just wondering. Do you still not want to go for a coffee?" He looked up at her again and could see the sincerity in her eyes; gently he tilted his head to stare at her.

"Why not." he sighed, "But of course your busy at the moment." He pointed at the three young children at her heels, "Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that." She waved her hand as she walked off towards the evening mall and presumably something for all four of them to do.

Seto stared after her with his own blue eyes, he knew they weren't as bright or cheerful as hers, in fact they were cold and hard, but he wished he could be as optimistic as her. Life had offered him nothing but cruelty and injustice so far...he didn't really want to care about it at the moment. He kicked himself for not going with her; maybe if he sat with those girls he would feel better. Maybe he would feel like a normal person and not some cold marble statue. Sadly he carried on his walk to the large house that he called home. The rain was still relentless as ever, Kira had been wise enough to have an umbrella with her.

The large iron gates reminded him of a prison cell why he had them erected he could never remember. It was probably all the people who insisted on coming to make personal requests. Not like he would have answered them anyway. The house behind it was probably the biggest mistake of his life...not that he made many. It was Victorian with a large garden he often took to walking in. Frowning he pulled the wrought iron shut behind him. How alone he felt at the moment. Seto rifled through his coat pocket for the keys and cursed himself for ever having gone out today. He found them in one of the many on his right hand side.

Opening the door he stepped in and stared around the hall. No familiar music played in the distance so Mokuba wasn't in. Still Seto decided to search the house, maybe he would find his brother in the living room. Silence greeted him at every turn and every room, slowly he found himself wanting to talk to someone...anyone. Kaiba was becoming increasingly aware of his nagging conscience. It only happened when the house was quite like this. Not that it mattered much it just meant that he would be driven to remembering his past. That was the only thing he hated about being like this, thinking about his childhood and his parents or what he could remember of them.

Sighing he sunk into the couch in the front room. It was his favourite chair in this room, soft red chintz with a worn gold lining. A heady fragrance of lavender floated from the fire place to him making him relax and sink deeper into the chair. He felt his eyes grow heavy and the troubles of the day slowly disappearing into nothing...

"Seto..." the voice was soft and feminine, "Seto Kaiba you can wake up now." He looked up into a young girls face, she was about five. Her hair was wavy and a natural red, her eyes were a grey green in colour and her skin was pale but unblemished. She wore a simple purple dress fastened around her neck with a small gold pin of a peculiar design. The girl turned her head at the sound of a door opening. It was at this point that Seto realised he was lying on a green, lush hill with some small farm houses around him. All were modelled in the ancient style of Japan. "He's awake now Kirie." His swung his head around in search of this mysterious Kirie. She was coming out from the house ahead of him, holding his long, white coat. She looked very pretty, her long black hair pulled up into a loose bun with the rest falling in a neat cascade down her back. It was all held in place by intricate gold chains and a tiara piece. All of it modelled on the ancient Japan that had been forgotten. Even her clothes were like that, she was wearing what could only be described as a white kimono with embroidery in gold and silver. She seemed a little edgy as she held onto his coat she even hid her eyes from him with her hair. He tried to stand and the little girl pushed him back down with amazing ease. "You're still weak, stay down I'll try and get her to come over." The girl stood and ran to the other grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. He could hear her begging the child not to get her involved and even seemed fearful of him in her stuttering. He grew annoyed at this woman's anxiety and was planning what to say to make her fear turn into terror. All of his thoughts soon turned to dust as Kirie knelt down beside him. Her kimono spilled around her and her hair fell about her like a waterfall, everything about her was perfect. He stared at her for a second before the young child spoke with her high-pitched voice. "Mr Seto Kaiba, meet the lady Kirie Funaho, our ceremony master's daughter." Kirie bowed low to him and then offered him his coat. Seto stared at her and felt her long nails brush against his hands as she placed the coat into them.

"I hope it's to your liking." Seto looked down and then saw that several holes had been patched up at the collar and lower back. It had been carefully catered for and the sewer had even made the holes seem like a part of the design, "I know how hard good clothes can be to find...especially if you don't make your own." Her voice sounded so familiar like someone from where he lived; only it was softer. He still could not see her eyes and so couldn't identify her.

"Your very luck, Lady Kirie shouldn't have been doing the sowing for anyone but her husband." Seto frowned and immediately tried to stand. It was Kirie that stopped him this time.

"Rest a while longer...you had some very bad injuries back there. Lucy fetch Kaiba some water." This time he knew he recognised the woman's voice. The young girl was gone now and so he found it easy to slide his hand under her hair and start to move it from her eyes. She turned to stare at him and for the first time he saw her eyes, blue and silver...just like Kira's.

"Kira..." he whispered surprised at the harshness of his own voice. The woman stared a little harder at him and narrowed her eyes, "Kira what are you playing at?"

"You tell me Kaiba..."

Seto blinked and she was gone, along with the peaceful scene that had been there moments ago. He was holding Kira in his arms and he felt himself sigh and fall into contentedness. She was with him and not acting like a stranger. "I don't really know you do I Kaiba." She whispered turning to stare up at him with those same eyes. They were full of tears, they streamed down her cheeks unchecked as if she didn't care that he was watching. Then just as suddenly as she was there she was standing a little way ahead of him, with Mokuba! Kira was wearing a long black evening dress with her black hair in odangos. Mokuba was wearing his normal clothes but evening wear shoes. She reached down to his little brother and he willingly took her hand. Both turned away from him and started to walk away.

"I can't understand him anymore..."Mokuba was crying as well, "He doesn't care about us." A steely determination came into his voice then, "Then we'll run away. He doesn't want us anymore Kira...lets go away." Kira said nothing and just quickened the pace. Seto started to jog to catch up with them but as he could just see them over the horizon both of them sped up into a full sprint. When he next saw them Kira was nestled in Marik's arms and Mokuba was standing with Joey and the others laughing at him.

"You never cared." A soft voice echoed around him as the scene faded to a car crash. A fire raged inside and the man was trying to get out. Seto ran to the door and tried to pull it open; knowing the man inside was his father.

"Father..."he yelled pulling on the door till his hands burnt from the heated metal, "Father...don't leave me as well." He stumbled back and collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Please don't cry Seto," he heard a soft much older woman's voice, "I'll always be here...even if you think I'm not." Then a childish voice much like Mokuba's whispered...

"She's mine now Seto, leave her alone."

Seto woke up crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks and no matter how hard he tried he could not stop them. Desperately he wiped at his eyes and gulped down what little air he could. The tears soon stopped but his breathing would not settle no matter how hard he tried. He stood and kicked the small side table in front of him, spilling the contents everywhere. Finally one of the maids had got back from her off time. The coffee she had made him had now seeped into the carpet probably making a stain. At the sound of broken china, Mira, the housewife, stepped in and stared at the mess. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped rubbing his hand over his eyes one more time, "Go home...I won't be needing you today." He walked off before she could say anything or annoy him with futile protests. He wanted to be alone right now and nothing anyone could do would change that.

Mokuba walked up to the door while waving good bye to Yugi and the others. He had been with them since Kira had left. He now had to hope that his brother wasn't in or didn't want to ask Mokuba about his day. He still couldn't really understand why Seto hated Yugi, or the others for that matter. Yugi was fun to talk to and caring, Tea was friendly and funny, Joey was just hilarious and the others were always there to make chaos out of any situation. There was nothing really not to like, other than the fact Yugi kept on beating his brother at duel monsters. Not like that mattered anymore his brother didn't really participate in any of the tournaments.

It was really quite when he crept in, no normal sounds of Seto talking to their butler, or even of any of the maids doing their house hold chores. All he could hear was a strange rasping noise coming from the kitchen. Slowly Mokuba walked forward...never had he been so worried about his brother. Could it be that they had been attacked by a hit man. Seto had very few friends and many enemies, maybe one of them had wanted his brother dead. As Mokuba reached for the handle he heard the sound of a knife being dropped carelessly on the floor, adrenaline rushed through him as the sound like shattering glass filled his ears. He turned on his heels and scampered back towards the phone a little way off from the door. As he picked up the receiver Mokuba realised that no one was moving behind the door, not in the way that a murderer would anyway.

He didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. He heard a strange half strangled moan come from the kitchen and the light flickered on. Panicking that his brother could be dieing he threw the receiver against the wall and sped though the kitchen door. His brother turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "Whoa Mokuba, what's wrong with you...you look like you've seen a ghost." But even with the relief of seeing his brother alive there was a nagging doubt inside Mokuba's head.

"Big brother why were there no lights on when I came in?" he watched his Seto sedately sit down at the heavy oak table. He had noticed a change in the older man. His face was paler than usual; his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying even his demeanour had changed. He wasn't even angry that Mokuba had been out with Yugi. "Seto...what's wrong?"

"I'm...fine Mokuba. Nothing is wrong. Now where have you been this evening?"

"Out with friends..." Mokuba approached the subject cautiously as he knew his brother seriously disliked Yugi.

"Oh...that's nice for you them." Right that cinched it something was very wrong. Mokuba opened the fridge door trying to keep something normal going on, "Anyway, how was school?"

"It was fine nothing bad happened if that's what you mean." He turned with a can of soda in his hand and a brain buzzing with plenty of ideas about what had just gone on. As he walked around the other side of the table his trainers kicked something out from underneath him. As he sat down he smiled at his brother and pretended to drop something beneath the table. "Just let me get that." He gave a large smile and ducked down beneath the cloth. He could see his brother's patent boots glimmer in the faint darkness of the table but what really shocked him was the knife next to them. _Has my big brother been hurting himself? _He reached out and touched the surface of the sharp object. His stomach churned and he had to keep himself from renching. Blood lined the blade with a sickening thickness, it explained a lot. Now the plan was to confront Seto about it.

"Are you lost under there Mokuba?"

"No it just to me a while to find it I'm coming up now." Mokuba grasped the handle of the butcher knife and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I would have preferred never."

"What was that Mokuba?"

"Can you explain this Seto?" innocently he held up the bloody kitchen utensil, "It was under there." His brother looked away and when he turned back seemed a little angry.

"Mokuba go to your room!"

"But..."

"Go!"

Seto stood up as fast as he could, sending the chair flying. He couldn't believe he had been so careless in throwing the knife away, now Mokuba had found it. He was cursing himself all the way to next week for letting that happen. Even though it seemed he was angry at Mokuba he was really mad at himself. How could he have been so stupid? "Go..." his brother scampered away at those very words, though it meant having to envelope himself in loneliness. How he wished he wasn't so cold hearted, he even wished that he had befriended Yugi, and then he could have helped him. Now he was alone, left to think about his dreams and what he had done to himself. The blade had felt so good on his skin, releasing all the pressure of the days that had gone on before. He had relished all the pain that had flooded his system but now he felt empty and deserted. Now he had even sent his only hope, Mokuba away. In desperation he sat down and cried into his hands.

Mokuba pulled out the last of his sheets and slung them out of the window. Now he thanked Pegasus for capturing him because he wouldn't know how to do this. Now all he had to do was climb out of the window and reach the floor. No easy feat considering that the kitchen window was below his room. The last thing he wanted right now was to have his brother find him, especially when he was trying to find someone to help. Carefully he swung himself over the ledge and prayed that the makeshift rope would take his weight. He was just in front of the window when he saw Seto. Never had he ever seen his big brother cry, not even when they had lost their mum. Now he could see his brother shaking his head and the tears rolling down his cheeks. With that image in mind Mokuba swung himself to the floor and made a run for Joey's house.

Author's notes...Right finally another chapter finished. For all of you hoping that there would be blood, guts and gore I'm sorry there wasn't. I wanted to but then I watched a really gross movie and felt sick so I couldn't. Anyway Mokuba is on the run and Seto is in tears. All I need now is the third chapter... RR please.


	3. I'm with you

Authors notes Starting chapter 3 now. I think we have to check up on Marik and Isis now, as well as the babysitter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh, would love to but don't. I only own Lucy, Mynce and Rayne.

Chapter 3: I'm with you

Mokuba moved his legs faster as he approached Joey's house. His legs ached from running nearly three blocks and his chest hurt from aggravated breathing. He had barely stopped even once to catch his breath. Now as he paused outside the red door he gulped down what breaths he could before Serenity opened the door. "Hello Mokuba, why are you here?"

"Hi Serenity, are the guys still here." He panted as he smiled.

"Yes but Mokuba...what's wrong? Has something happened?" Serenity leaned forward her voice full of concern.

"Hey Serenity what's going on down there?" Joey called as he made his way down the stairs, followed closely by Yugi and Tea. They all stopped and gave a careful wave at Mokuba. "Hello Mokuba what's up?"

"My brother needs some help, not that he's really in trouble. I just think he needs to talk to someone." Mokuba realised he hadn't made up much of a plan at all. If he sent Yugi and the others round to talk to Seto world war three was sure to start. Then his mind clicked on an idea. "Does anyone know where Kira is?"

Marik stared out of the window he was sitting at. His body ached from the attack he had sustained only days ago. Bandages covered his left arm, right leg, waist and one eye. It had been a task getting through customs and telling them he was alright. Damn those stupid creatures and their fleet of foot. He hadn't even seen them coming and he only heard them a second after they were on him. He hated their talons, how much pain such a small set of claws could cause. If he concentrated he could still feel their weapons cutting easily through his flesh. All of that pain and when they had stopped the questioning they put him through. Madness had almost been upon him if it had not been for her protection spells. She had placed them on him before she had left on this very plane. They had been after her, Kira. They wanted to find her and stop her from doing something. "Oh Kira I hope your safe..." he closed his eyes and tried to picture her face.

"Not going to sleep again are you Marik?" Isis asked him while returning to her seat. She had been gone quite a while and he had started to wonder what she was doing.

"No," he lazily opened the one eye without a bandage over it, "I was just thinking about something."

"You mean someone, where you thinking of our charge again?" his sister asked folding her arms.

"Her name is Kira." He replied gently pressing his hands against the arm rests.

"She has no name." Isis replied coolly, which annoyed him even more.

"Which is why I gave her one, she couldn't just go out into the world and be called IT now could she?"

"She should have stayed with us, she would have been safe." Marik started to click his nails across the hard plastic rest next to him. How many times had the two of them had this conversation? But now that didn't worry him. He had looked out the window and could see a large dark shape running through the clouds beneath them. It was going towards Domino city and it was going very fast.

Mokuba walked into the mall and stared at the new years decorations; they had been up a really long time now. About three months now. He stared around the vast glass building and looked for the telltale signs of a babysitter. The regular shouts of young children couldn't be heard anywhere and there were no reprimanding voices in the distance. Kira had to be around here somewhere, she was his brother's only chance. There was a small café to his left, it wasn't a very big noticeable one but it was the type that a teenager would love to sit and relax in. Mokuba thought for a second with his hand supporting his chin. "I could use a drink."

"Hey Mokuba come and join us." He looked up to see in the very back of the coffee shop a tell tail black haired, blue eyed girl. Immediately he ran over to her and three young looking girls.

"Hey Mokuba." The three coursed as he came to a stop in front of them. The oldest of the group had long red curls that were hooked up on top of her head like the old French styles. Her eyes were a pale leaf green that made her look very innocent. She was wearing a soft pink top that hung at an angle from one shoulder and a pair of worn, old denim shorts. On her feet were some kiddies flip-flops, all in all she was very summery. The two girls' that sat next to her were twins, both had harsh brown eyes and the same shoulder length hair cut. The differences between the two were the colours of their clothes and their hair. One of the sisters wore a blue skirt and top combo with small ankle high boots. The other had red shorts and t-shirt with a pair of white Nike trainers. Both girls had their respective colours in their hair. "Mokuba met Lucy, Mynce and Rayne." Kira smiled down at him. It was obvious who the twins were and who Lucy was but...

"Who's Mynce and who's Rayne?" he asked with a side long glance.

"The one in blue is Mynce and the other Rayne." Both gave him a polite nod and their own side long glance, they seriously creeped him out.

"Umm, are you busy Kira? I really need your help." Kira tilted her head in a questioning way before signalling for him to sit down.

"I am busy, but I am always available to help." She was perfectly serious, unlike the others would be, "Now tell me, what you need help with?"

"My brother...umm, can we talk in private?"

"The girls won't say or do anything to offend you. So they certainly won't make fun of you."

"It's mot about me." Mokuba turned his head away from her piercing, blue gaze. She was being so deadly serious that it was frightening him, "It's my brother I found him in the kitchen earlier." He half expected Kira to laugh at him then but she didn't. She was even waiting for him to carry on. "I found a knife as well..."

"I understand Mokuba." Kira held up a delicate hand to silence him. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Yes," Mokuba leapt up from his seat nearly knocking it over, "I knew you'd understand."

"Mokuba, I noticed your brother wasn't exactly himself today," Mokuba opened his mouth to speak but again she silenced him, "I am busy though at the moment."

"I'll look after them for you Kira."

"They are a handful Mokuba...are you sure you can do that?"

"Yes, can you help my brother now?"

Kira followed the path that Mokuba had pointed out to her. She still hadn't figured out why she wanted to help so badly. It had probably been Mokuba and his sincerity about help, not that his brother was the type to take what was offered to him. Kira had noted with a grim satisfaction that Kaiba was not as strong as he made himself out to be. Well not mentally anyway. She had no doubt of his physical strength that she knew. Not that it had bothered her at the time; he had never directed his strength against her. She clung to the thin chiffon jacket she had bought to keep her warm. It hadn't done its job that well. At least the last of the afternoon rain had decided to move on. She had an umbrella if it decided to come back.

It was another of those times when she barely paid any attention to the people around her. And it was another of those times when she walked into another person. Only this time she had no idea who it was. It was male that was for sure, tall and athletic in build. She could see a pale smile from under the long red cloak he wore about his shoulders. It was one of those smiles that made you want to back away and then run for a safe place. She smiled back politely and apologised. "It wasn't your fault dear child, it was mine." The voice was soft and seductive, though the person seemed to be trying to imitate someone. Then the man extended a hand, still she could not see the eyes or the rest of the face other than the mouth. "How clumsy of me to have tripped you up," she took it and stood, "I do hope you will forgive me." His hand griped her wrist like a vice, "For you did not do so in Egypt." Her eyes widened just slightly, enough to show him how scared she was. "Ahhh, I see you do recognise me, even if it is just a distant memory." Kira pulled hard on her wrist and felt a sharp sting as if there were needles being dragged across her skin. She let out a slight gasp of pain and the man let go of her wrist. Still she could not move, as if she had been frozen to the spot. "Poor child, you don't know how important you are. You who sired the cult of Anubis so many years ago," the voice became sad as if he were lamenting something lost, "Poor, poor little girl. I hope they have left you with better guardians than last time...I want a fight before I kill them." He bowed down low to her as she felt her limbs start to go numb. "Poor master Marik had no idea what he was up against." Kira stared blankly at him, thought of her blonde haired friend running though her head. All the times when they were little, when she had reached ten and even when he had the scriptures carved into his back. Could it be true that the one man she had ever really cared about gone? Despite her limbs trying desperately not to respond she sank to her knees.

"You're lying..." she whispered meekly.

"How can you be so sure of that? He left you here while he returned to Egypt...oh he died valiantly if you want to know. He took out several of our best."

"You're lying!" she screamed at him trying to stop the tears that now feel down her face.

"But maybe he managed to survive...I don't really know." The man shrugged and pulled her up to her feet. "Know this though nameless one, for that is what you are, you will come before my master and show him the proper respect."

"No I won't go anywhere with you." She yelled feeling all her fear turn into hatred for a twisted bitter creature that could never care. Angrily she lashed out with her legs, forcing him to let go of her for a second. Once she had landed he came at her, his nails longer and sharper than before. She gave a slight yelp as his talons clawed at her waist. She threw a punch at him that just missed, but the next one connected squarely with his cheek. When he was stunned she ran to through the streets not even looking back.

Eventually she slowed down to a steady walking pace. Her sides ached and her head throbbed, she was so close to Kaiba's house now but she was wounded. Then it dawned on her. That cloaked man had given her the perfect excuse for visiting Kaiba. Her voice probably made herself sound weak so she placed her hand on the buzzer at the gate. She breathed hard for a second until she heard Seto's voice. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

"Kaiba..."before she even had a chance to ask anything Seto broke in.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" He seemed to have a little bit of concern in his voice, "Are you hurt?"

"I had a bit of an accident that's all." She smiled; her plan was working perfectly, "Ran into an old acquaintance."

"Hold on I'll just open the gates." She only waited a second before the heavy iron gates started to move. She was relieved that he hadn't just turned her away. She was more worried about him at the moment. Well that was a lie, if she even thought about what that guy had said or what had just happened then she would probably lose it and be no help to him at all. Still she was out of breath from the long run and the loss of blood. Not that it bothered her, not at all; she just had to catch her breath. She lent against the cement post and gasped down what air she could before looking down the long path to the house. It was a very big house, she observed with quite awe. Everything about this place was huge and grand, even the windows were big enough to see the ceilings and the garden paths..."How pretty she smiled at the pretty colours obviously not chosen by Kaiba or Mokuba. She presently arrived at the door. It was very grand with soft golden gilding over all of the elaborate edging. She knocks on it with a gentle tap, not wanting to damage it in any way. Seto was there almost immediately staring at her with cold blue eyes. She felt herself shiver at his stare. He must have noticed her reaction because he stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Thank you Kaiba." She smiled at him and found herself a little more out of breath than she thought. She lent over a little as she entered and pressed her hand lightly against her stomach. He seemed suddenly very concerned for her and very gentle all at once. He held her by one elbow and led her though to the kitchen, probably the one Mokuba had been talking about. There he sat her down on a wicker chair and made sure she was safe.

"So tell me what happened."

Author's notes: well I hoped you liked it, my first bit of real action in the whole fic. More from Marik and Isis as well in later chapters please R&R. I really do want to know if you like it.


	4. Crash and Burn

Author's notes: Right, since no one has reviewed to tell me what they think I will carry on regardless...

Disclaimer: I only own Kira, Lucy, Mynce and Rayne no one else...in this chapter anyway.

Chapter 4: Crash and burn

Kira smiled at Kaiba before gently turning her head away towards the door. This annoyed him. "I asked 'what happened' would you mind telling me?" she gave another half smile this time and nodded. Her skin was paler than usual, probably due to the shock of being attacked.

"I met an old acquaintance, not that I remembered him." She turned back to him this time and pointed at her waist, "He didn't take that as well as I thought he would." She was wearing a very thin shirt over the top of her red dress and part of it was covered in a deep crimson that almost matched the dress beneath it. She shrugged her shoulders as she moved her hand to rest on the table. "I hate people who can't take a hint, though I know I sometime do that." He got up after she had finished and went to the first aid box, the same one he had used only half an hour ago. He was kind of glad that she was here; maybe he could talk to her finally after all this time. He was also glad that he had stopped crying ten minutes ago or she would have seen him like that. That was something he never wanted to happen.

He knelt down beside her and she watched him with what he thought was mild interest. She did tense up more than was needed, so he reassured her by trying to make small talk, something he was never good at. "Why did he do this?" she sat stiffly as he touched her.

"Something about me being a leader and not knowing it." She shook her head, "Do you want me to take this off?" she indicated the coat. He nodded trying to understand what she was saying. "He also wanted me to keep away from certain people." this made him lift his head to stare into her own blue eyes. She was very pretty and he wished he could have been there to help her.

"What type of people?" he asked with what he hoped was mild curiosity. He tried to look at the wound on her hip more than her face, but he was losing that battle. As he moved some of the loose stands of fabric he felt her tremble. It caused a smile to cross Seto's face. When he looked back down at the wound he was shocked at what he saw. They were long and slender, defiantly marks from human nails. But they were deep and very long, as if from a knife.

"He said I should keep away from people with personal struggles...he said people like you." He half looked up at her though inside he was seething. Who had told this man that he had problems, he suppressed the need to ask more. "Seto...why don't you tell me what's wrong." He placed a plaster over the cuts and stood up, staring down at her. "I was really concerned when he told me that."

"Is it any of your business, my problems?" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her silently. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, while I'm here. Shall I have that coffee?" this made him smile, she wasn't undeterred easily. He nodded and moved over to the kettle, "Seto, do you play checkers?"

It was about thirty minutes later Kaiba was losing to Kira at checkers. Kira knew he would be she had loved playing this with Marik when she had first come here. She knew her chance to get Kaiba to talk to her was slowly slipping away from her, just as the game was slipping away from him. She sighed and pretended to end her move, keeping her hand relatively close to the board for the next turn. It was here that Kaiba made his biggest mistake. He turned his wrist up lightly to offer her the last turn. She grabbed his hand and gently pulled back the fabric, he didn't even move. In fact when she looked up he was in shock. Mokuba's suspicions were right; his brother had been cutting himself.

"Kaiba why, what made you this?" she whispered and let go. He hadn't even put the dressing on properly. Kaiba gave her a false look of daggers and withdrew his hand. She knew he was hurt deep down but she also knew he probably wouldn't tell her. At least she could try to persuade him.

"I have my reasons none of which are your business." He defensively grabbed his wrist but it was too late, she had seen.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Like I'm meant to believe that," Kira was growing desperate now, "Maybe I should just escort you out."

"What so you can do that again? No chance." She stood and walked around the table towards the window, "As well as it's not polite to kick a guest out when it's raining." This was true but if he really was hell bent on getting rid of her he would.

"I..." he lowered his head and shook it sending his brown hair flying.

"Please, let me help you...I don't like seeing you like this." Seto looked up at her and let out one of his wicked laughs.

"You expect me to believe that?" he stared at her from across the table and she got a sudden feeling that he was playing with her. Maybe he was but at least there was an old spark of him self back again. He was approaching her now, but rather slowly. _Still being cautious Kaiba?_ She thought to herself letting him get as close as he wanted. Which was a little to close for her liking, "Or are you just trying to make me care about you." He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her towards another room. "I hope you're not going to act like a shrink." She shook her head not liking the situation, thinking she had been in control. _Damn it what have I gotten myself into?_

Mokuba sat in the café watching the three girls speed around the place like ping pong balls. Lucy was the fastest and by far the most hyper. She ran straight over to him and jumped at him, nestling her head into his shoulder. She hugged him tightly enough to wind him a little. "Mokuba, can I go to the sweet shop?" She giggled insanely at him before she let go and stepped back, "Please..." she looked at him with her large green puppy eyes and he knew he just had to agree. So he grabbed her hand and yelled at the other two to follow him.

"We don't want to go to the sweet shop!" they both protested in nearly the same voice making him feel even more freaked out by them. They followed though forever bickering with each other over things like politics. It was amazing that they were five years old. Lucy on the other hand was not as grown up as much as he would have liked. Being eight she should have had a little more sense than what she did. Still it was her perkiness that kept the others out of trouble, unless that is she was causing it, right now though he was hoping that Kira was not in too much trouble with his elder brother.

Marik stared around the cabin trying to catch the attention of one of the attendants. He really needed a drink and not a soft one either. Isis had been generally annoying him since the time they had started the argument over whether Kira had a name or not. He hated his sister for always trying to make Kira sound like an unimportant person. She knew very well that Kira was special. Glowering he started to watch the in flight movie. Nothing really that interesting though, just an old star wars movie. At least it was something to take his mind off of the situation. In fact something was nagging him about the black haired blue eyed Kira. Something was going on that meant she felt lost, something very bad. As he paid more attention to the nagging it became a perfect image of her fighting something. As he concentrated more he found himself drifting. Drifting into a strange sort of dream...

Kira stood a little way ahead, her long hair loose like it used to be in Egypt. Her skin was paler than usual though and she wore a black kimono style top, with a long velvet skirt that dragged a little on the floor. Around her neck was a strange necklace with a dragon circling a captured woman? It was very pretty but not quite Kira in anyway. Or maybe it was...he hadn't seen her in almost three months. She smiled at him though he still couldn't believe how pale she looked. She raised her hand to him, just one and it shocked him. Blood covered her hands, her wrists were tangled with rope with looked like it had been pulled along her arms; the rope burns were from her elbow to her wrist. He heard his heavy footsteps as she tried to reach out for him. Her eyes clearly darted around full of fear. She seemed suddenly to see the blood on her hand and she pulled it back to stare at her wrists. She pressed a hand to her waist and then seemed to realise that she was wounded as she cried out in agony. She cried harder as if she was upset that something hadn't been done. "Help me Marik..." she whispered her voice weak. Seto Kaiba suddenly appeared behind her. He held her wrist and with one swift movement pulled it into her chest. He held her though she struggled to reach Marik. Her desperate screams became pathetic mews after a minute or two. She then gave in and let Kaiba hug her gently. Marik found the anger inside of him growing and he ran at the two of them his fists raised. He struck the other man in the face and he hit the floor with a sullen thump. Kaiba laughed at him, it was of triumph. Marik lunged at him only to feel a sudden pain in his stomach. Seto held a dagger and had driven it into his sternum. Kira screamed and ran to Marik's aid but was pulled back by some of Seto's goons. Marik coughed and spluttered blood.

"If you hurt her...I'll..."

"Kill me? I think not." And Seto brought the knife down into Marik's neck...

Author's notes: How did you like it? Am trying really hard to do this with no reviews!


	5. Now I Know

Author's notes...

I'm going too finally out line where the story is and make it so it's not confusing. Oh well on to chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Only own four characters...you know the drill.

Chapter 5: Now I know.

Kaiba gently dragged Kira into the living room. She was a little reluctant feeling that she had over stepped her boundaries. She had gone from being in control to being a defenceless child. It was a nice room she had to admit but the person who owned it was being a little too gentle, compared to what he normally was. A thought crossed her mind. "Kaiba..." he stopped a second and turned to her; she desperately tried to not make eye contact "Can I go and get that first aid box?" She tilted his hand so she could see what he'd done. "These need cleaning." He nodded and she ran back through to the kitchen. She looked around her hoping she could calm her racing nerves and make a plan of action. She looked around the room and everywhere she saw reminders of the Kaiba family...even if the family had only been a strange mockery of one. The man in the background must have been Seto's step father. He wore a fake smile as he held the two younger boys in his big, strong arms. Mokuba was smiling and laughing as if he was enjoying himself but Kaiba...she shivered. He was so unhappy and he had strange marks on his throat. They were covered as well as he had been able to but they were still visible. She sighed and ran her fingers over the image, how sad he looked. He certainly wasn't a good actor.

"Kira..." Kaiba called through from the other room, his voice a slight echo. She grabbed the kit and ran through to him. He was sitting straight up on a red couch, legs crossed and his black shirt sleeves undone. Even his collar was slightly undone but she didn't want to seem like she was staring. She lowered her eyes after he signalled for her to sit next to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked a little tense. She smiled at him to try and put him at ease.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who's doing all the talking." She sat and placed the green box on her knees. He offered her his hand and she took it gently _pussyfooting about aren't I? _She thought as she did this. Opening the box she pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic. "So why did you do this?" she looked over at him and realised he was closer to her than she thought. She knew that she couldn't move away from him for now anyway.

"Things are getting on top of me..."

"What type of things?" she brushed the cuts with the small amount of liquid, but it was enough to cause him to clench his fist and hiss. "Don't do that it'll hurt more."

"Really?" he said sarcastically, "The business is getting more difficult now I've left school."

"I suppose it would...you wanting to put more time in?"

"It's not that. I wish I could have some time off sometimes." His voice trailed off and he looked away nervously.

"You really haven't told anyone how you feel have you?" she stopped cleaning and taking out the bandages. "If you don't want to you don't have to talk to me...though you should talk to someone."

"Kira...please listen. I don't think I could trust anyone else."

"Kaiba...you can talk to me, I promise I won't tell anyone else." She pulled the gauze out as well and placed it over the wounds before binding his wrist with the woven cotton fabric. She then moved his hand away from her and pushed the box across the coffee table.

"I feel so alone in this world; even Mokuba has more people to turn to than me." He tilted his head forward and rested it in his hands, "It's been happening to me ever since that Bastard came into my life! I hate him for it. Gosabura was such a..."

"Evil man," Kira cut in, "Sorry I was brought up not to swear, though I know I sometimes do." She could feel his eyes boring into her back. "I'm sorry, I interrupted..."

"I'm sorry..." Kira held up her hand and gestured for him to carry on with what he was talking about. "Anyway, he taught me how to be a ruthless business man. I think most of this is because of him...but the things that drove me this far where more recent."

"I don't think I'm in any position to say this but why?" Kaiba smiled, not a smirk but it was only for a second and it took Kira completely off guard.

"There is a girl I like...never had the courage to talk to her. Not until recently but I think she's already taken." He lent his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he did so. He was so handsome..."Also I have a girlfriend of my own, who doesn't seem to enjoy my company as much as she used to." When he opened his eyes he stared straight up at the ceiling. "It hurts when that happens...and Mokuba doesn't seem to rely on me as much. He prefers to talk to Yugi."

"You'll have to let him go sometime, he is growing up." Kaiba snapped his head around to face her, anger flared in his eyes and she quickly turned away.

"You think I like becoming redundant? I know he's got to grow up but asking Yugi for help all the time instead of me."

"He doesn't do that and you know it." Kira stood up and moved away. She could still feel his eyes boring into her back and it scared her brilliantly. "He didn't go to Yugi this time." She whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she spun around and tried to keep her balance.

"When I was young my mother died bringing Mokuba into the world. She even made me promise to look after him before she went. My father worked hard to help me keep that promise up until the day he died." Kaiba stopped and she realised tears were in his eyes. Her heart wrenched at the sight and she wanted to take him into her arms and make it stop hurting. "He died because of people our age drink driving; I was in the back seat with Mokuba when that happened." His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. "My father died while I pulled Mokuba out of the fire. I tried hard to get to my dad...I tried so hard that my hands were cut..."

"Kaiba...I'm sorry...I didn't..." Kaiba ploughed on.

"Then when we were taken to the orphanage I tried so hard to keep Mokuba with me...and the bullies away from him. I tried so hard." Kaiba hung his head and let out a sob, "I tried..." Kira raised her hand gently to his face and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's alright. I understand."

"How can you?" he yelled pulling her hand away from his face. "How can you know the pain I feel every day?" Kira pulled away and stared into his eyes, this time it was Kaiba that had to look away.

"I lost my parents, I don't even remember them." She hung her head and turned to the fire place, placing a hand on it. She stared at one of the many pictures on it and smiled. "Even though you hated him you still had some good times...I can barely remember my mother." She hung her head and frowned, "She was very pretty if what I remember is correct. And my father...father was very strict but he loved his children."

"I never knew..."

"And Mafuyu and Itsuki...my twin brothers, they saved my life a lot. I had bad eyesight when I was younger." She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "I wish I could have known them all." She felt him place his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him and let out a weak laugh. "Look at us...we're acting like two old fogies." Seto moved his arms down around her a pulled her close, guiding her to the sofa. She hesitated a second before letting him place her gently on the coach.

"I think you need to tell me...something." Kira stared into his eyes and found they had softened, no longer frightening her with a hard edge. He knelt in front of her and reached up to place a hand on her shoulder. He gently rubbed it as she felt a warm trickle of water run down her cheek. "Go on...it's alright."

"I wish I at least could have kept Mafuyu with me. He died when I was five...two years after...I can't remember." She shook her head as if to shake the water from her eyes. "I came here to help you not to reminisce about what was never there."

"What do you mean by help me? I thought you were hurt." Kira blushed and realised she'd given herself away. She felt her self brush and could imagine herself going several shades of red. Seto smirked and let out a small laugh, leaning towards her as he did so. She could feel his breath against her skin, it was so warm and it felt so good. She even felt herself leaning down towards him.

"I don't..." he gently brushed his lips against hers but pulled back to look at her face. He gave her another smirk as he looked at the shock on her face. "Seto what?" he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh please Kira, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." She rested her head on his chest; the rising and falling of his chest making her relax. "Kira don't laugh at me will you..."

"What do I have to laugh at?" she whispered as she found herself wanting this moment to never end.

"Ever since you first came to that dumb school of ours, I really liked you. I was just too embarrassed to talk to you."

"That's strange...the others..."

"They don't know how I work." He sighed at let go of her pushing her away from him, "Look if you don't want me to..." she couldn't help herself. She lent in and gave him a peck on the cheek. As she was pulling away he stopped her and pulled her back towards him. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him, deepening the kiss. She didn't care at that moment if the house fell down.

Suddenly out of nowhere her cell phone rang. She cursed herself for keeping it on and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Kaiba." He smiled at her and nodded in understanding. When she reached her phone Mokuba was on the other end. "Hey...what's up?"

"Aarghh, Lucy stop that Mynce, Rayne stop it please." Kira held the phone away from her ear so as not to be deafened.

"I get the picture...I'll be back at the mall in ten minutes."

Right I hope you like it. It's getting to the point were I don't care if you review or not. Would be nice though.


	6. Mobile

Disclaimer: I only own Kira, and the three girls. Wish I had Seto though...

Thanks to Behind-cold-blue eyes for reviewing.

Chapter 6: Mobile

Kira stood across the room from Seto Kaiba. He seemed a little annoyed about the phone call and what it had interrupted. He was leaning forward over the mahogany coffee table with steely blue eyes following her every move. She felt a little uncomfortable; after all he had just kissed her. Still he had the same look he had worn in the kitchen, a predator stalking its prey, and had just pounced. She side-stepped towards the door where she gave him a polite smile, "I'm really sorry Kaiba; some really important business has come up." She backed cautiously towards the door, torn between the part of her that wanted to leave and the part that didn't.

"That was Mokuba wasn't it?" He asked eying the nokia in her hand. She gave a small nod and moved away towards the door. "Well then I had better come with you." He sighed and stood walking past her with barely a second look. This annoyed her immensely, only seconds ago he had been trying to get her interest. "You see I sent Mokuba to his room..." Kaiba turned back to her with a slight apologetic air about him, "He shouldn't have even gone out."

"Kaiba he wanted to help you." She waved her hand indicating his wrists. "He came to me and I was babysitting at the time." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So that story that you gave me about being attacked was not as true as I thought."

"What you think I could do this to myself?" she pulled gently at her red dress and realised it was going to be ruined. The brunette came closer to her and bent down to her level, so she could feel his breath against her ear.

"I suppose that you were attacked on your way here." He whispered before kissing her cheek. Kira felt herself blushing again. Nodding, she gently pushed him out of the way.

"I think we better go and rescue Mokuba then."

"We can take our time...he got himself into this trouble." He winked at her before turning and walking to the coat stand. "Do you want to borrow one?" he asked politely indicating several long warm coats. She smiled but shook her head.

"I've think you've offered enough hospitality to me tonight, I'm already starting to think your not Kaiba."

"So you would have liked me to kick you out on the street when you first came."

"No but you've not acted like that to anyone but your brother." He smiled, a real smile, and took a small black jacket down.

"At least take this."

Marik yelped as he woke from the dream, instinctively going for his throat. He rubbed there gently before Isis grabbed his arm. He turned to her with mild annoyance. A concerned look crossed her face which quickly turned into a smile. "Good your awake, I thought you were going to hit me."

"What do you mean Isis I was only dreaming?"

"You were really getting quite violent. You were even yelling out for Kira." Marik raised an eyebrow; never had Isis called Kira by that name. "We're here now anyway..." Slowly they unbuckled their seatbelts and moved towards the door, Marik still limping from his run in with those odd people. They had brought no luggage with them as his sister already had a house of things above the museum, where they would be staying. He was glad to be back on the ground but his limp annoyed him immensely.

"Blast it I wish I could run about now." He frowned something was very wrong. The passengers around the two were getting on one of those buses that take you to the airport but something else was drawing his attention. Isis frowned behind him and reached for his hand.

"Come on Marik, this will make it easier for you." She pulled slightly at his but he just flipped her off. Something was disturbing the shadow realm. After years of carrying the millennium rod he was reasonably attuned to the world beyond his own. Right now it was disturbed beyond anything he had ever been able to do. The taste of death lingered in the air, something else that people who had never held a millennium item could not taste. He was surprised that the tall Egyptian next to him could not feel it.

"Isis, tell me can you feel that disturbance over there?" Marik indicated a pile of wooden cargo boxes marked DOMINO in bold type. He was sure that this strange feeling was emanating from there. He limped away from her and lent against one of the boxes, "Or do you need to be next to it to feel?" Isis was cautious, maybe he had been to hard on her she had felt it but had not wanted to investigate. She was scared and her blue eyes showed it. There was defiantly something there and she knew it. She looked behind him but stopped as she reached his side.

"What happens if something is happening that we can't stop?"

"We do as the guardian told us and defend Kira." Isis nodded but didn't move, "Well..." Marik snapped barley being able to hold his own weight. She shifted from side to side and frowned.

"I don't think I'll be able to face it!" She pulled back and away from him, "Come on Yugi will know were Kira is."

"We have to find out what is going on, this could directly affect her." He hobbled around the corner and let out a gasp.

Kira stood outside the mansion gates waiting for Kaiba to lock up. It had started to rain again and her hair clung to her face. Her bun and plaits were probably ruined and going to take a long time to come undone. Not just that but her dress was completely ruined. Mokuba so owed her big time. She held herself tightly as she felt the warm leather of Kaiba's jacket. It was waist length and almost the same as one of his longer ones. It was a deep blue almost black and very warm. Now all she had to worry about was keeping her legs from getting cold. Seto finally appeared at her side and offered her his arm. She gratefully took it and they started walking. As they did so her hair started to feel heavy and the hair pins started to stick into the back of her neck. "Umm Kaiba...can we make a quick detour? I think I need to sort my hair out." Kaiba let out a laugh and tilted his head.

"So where were you planning to do that?"

"My apartment is just around the corner." She smiled and guided him down the road.

"So you think I'm ready to move in?" he smirked. Kira elbowed him in the ribs.

"That wasn't what I meant." She giggled as the approached the red door to the bottom floor flat. It was a modern home, very minimalist with white washed walls and black mahogany furniture, all supplied of course. She had made the curtains for the front room from chocolaty suede, and the kitchen was a pale blue in everything. There was one place she was not going to show Kaiba on his first visit and that was her bedroom.

She stood in front of the mirror that stood in the hallway. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't taken her hair down now there would be no chance of her fixing her hair before the end of next week. Slowly she pulled the four hairpins from the bun at the nape of her neck. The first was a long elegant blue with a small rose nestled into the top with small chimes hanging from its end; this was her most important one. It was the only thing that she had that had been given to her by her brother Mafuyu. Itsuki had made it though, a long time before he had disappeared. She held it gently to her heart and tried to remember what he had been like.

-Flash back-

The two brothers stood together on the atrium of their house. They held each others hands in a quite unison. Kira could never hope to be part of the love they shared because they were twins. Mafuyu was slightly taller than his brother due to a leg injury Itsuki had sustained. She could barely see then her eyesight was so bad...and clouded...with tears.

-End flash back-

She didn't even notice that she was crying herself, that is until Kaiba came over and held her. "What's up?" he smiled looking into the mirror a head of them. She stared into the glassy surface. She looked so pale and a little drawn with tears down her cheeks. Her hair was braided and hung down over her shoulders in a wet mess. Compared to Kaiba she looked rough. His hair although wet was still a little neater than hers and now it was wet he looked really sexy. She let herself rest her head on his chest as he patted her back. "What happened?" he asked again, quieter this time.

"I miss them, even though I don't really remember them." She clutched the hairpin harder until she thought that her own nails would pierce her skin. "I wish they hadn't died..." he just rubbed her back and whispered soothing words. She buried her face into his long white trench coat hoping that this wouldn't end. But with thoughts of her brothers came the thought of Marik and it unsettled her. She stepped back and tried to make her thoughts go away. She couldn't betray Marik, she couldn't but she couldn't make Kaiba feel bad either. She smiled at him and placed her pin on the dresser. "We should get going I know Mokuba will need my help with those three."

"Three...you mean those three I saw you with earlier?" she nodded and smiled, "I do believe that he could be in trouble."

Marik stepped back coughing at the all too real stench. Isis had already been sick from the sight that was before them. A person was there...or what had been a person at one time. It was sliced up with wounds all over its body, much like the ones that were on Marik's own body. He couldn't describe anything about that person, he couldn't even tell if it was male or female, but it was enough to tell him that they had gotten here before he had. "Isis we're going to Yugi's."

The doors to the mall slid open in front of them. Mokuba was running away from a red head at the other end of the large hall, his shouts could be heard from their side. "Lucy please stop that." Kira suppressed a giggle and yelled over to the two.

"Lucy, Mynce and Rayne come here now!" two of the girls came and stood in front of her as rigid as soldiers. There was a short silence from Mokuba and then a menacing "Yay!" followed by a red streak coming from the direction of the café. The steak bounced a foot away from Kira and jumped into her arms, giggling insanely. It was a small red head with bright green eyes and an innocent air around her. Kira on the other hand knew otherwise.

Mokuba approached holding his head in one hand. "That hurt!" Seto Kaiba approached his little brother and knelt down to stare him in the eye.

"I thought I told you to go to your room."

"S...sorry big brother...I want...I wanted to help you." The little boy bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm thought I was."

"I think you have had your punishment by the looks of it, I will let you off Mokuba." He set his hand on the youngster's hair and messed it up before standing and turning to the four girls. "I'm afraid I need to take him home Kira, do you mind?"

"Of course not Kaiba, these need to go home as well."

Authors note...the last part isn't that good cause I was bored of this a chapter...R&R if you want.


	7. Hello

Author's notes: I think it's time to start turning up the heat, Marik and Yami have got some things to say to Kaiba. But first there is Kira...

Still don't own anyone but Kira and the girls...yet!

Chapter 7: Hello

She stood laughing at her twin brothers throwing a crimson ball. One was still taller than the other but only by an inch or two. Mafuyu had dark black hair but Itsuki's was as white as snow. They both wore soft blue kimonos. She could see that she was also wearing a Kimono, a stirring red one. She laughed at the two older boys and clapped her hands in a childish way. "Catch," cried Itsuki. She caught the ball though she couldn't see it very well. Bells tinkled as she did so. She was wearing bells. Kira looked up at her brother's soft, happy face and smiled back at him, "Clever girl Kara." Kira felt a twinge of doubt at the mention of a different name. Was it because she had become so used to being called another one. Her eyes trailed down his neck, drawn there by a strange power. As she stared, and to her horror, a strange red butterfly mark around his neck...she had a funny feeling that they were strangulation marks. It caused her to let out an involuntary scream and drop the ball. As it hit the floor darkness spread out across the floor covering the walls and climbing up to the ceiling slowly blocking out the light, choking it and her. As it climbed up she spun around trying desperately to keep her eyes on the light above her.

"Itsuki..." she screamed, "Mafuyu." There was nothing but eerie silence and a dull drip...drip...drip. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light she became aware of a small voice saying "Kill me...Don't kill me..." she tried to walk down towards it but her eye sight was so bad she could barely make out the path.

"I don't want to kill you." A voice answered the one before it. She eventually came to the mouth of a great cave lit with thousands of sacred candles that cast long, scary shadows across the room. There was a half circle of candles in the centre of the room and in the middle of these two crimson pillows. On the two pillows sat her twins...bound together with a crimson rope. They wore white, the colour of purity, goodness...and death. Mafuyu slowly raised his hands to Itsuki's neck and pressed.

Seconds later Kira uncovered her eyes from under her own blood red kimono seeing Mafuyu standing there staring at his hands, and Itsuki on the floor not moving. "Big brother..."she heard herself whisper, even though it didn't sound like she was saying it. From the darkness men with their eyes sewn up walked to the limp form and picked him up taking him away. "Give me back my brother!" she yelled. No one noticed her at all, as if she was never there. She fell onto her knees and cried, "ITSUKI!" she yelled. As she did so a small crimson butterfly fluttered past her view and then back into it, landing on her knee.

"Kara..." it whispered softly.

Kira woke when the alarm started to buzz. Annoyed she threw her pillow at it knocking it onto the lilac carpet. She hated that dream; fear tore at her insides...had that really happened? She hoped it wasn't true. "Itsuki..." she whispered and flung her legs out from under the silk sheets. "Oh what happened to you Itsuki?" She rubbed her eyes to try and keep the tears away from her eyes. Her throat was already sore and it appeared to her that she had been crying in her sleep.

"Kara..."a ghostly voice whispered behind her. She looked up at the mirror over the other side of the bed and in its reflection saw a shadowy figure. It was a fuzzy shadow but the more she looked at it the more structured it seemed to become. It was a person that she could just make out, his head bowed and black hair obscuring his face. Long bluish white kimonos hug limply over his slender form, about his waist was a slender red cord that had been severed and hug to his knee. A large red butterfly was tied tightly around his throat.

"Mafuyu!" she turned as fast as she could but no one was there. She clambered over the bed slowly and much likes a cat. When she got there a damp patch had formed and in its centre was the hair pin she had placed on the dresser yesterday. "What is this?" she whispered softly. She became aware of a presence behind her. She daren't move in case the thing attacked her so she stayed frozen. A ghostly white hand reached down to touch her shoulder and her breath quickened.

"Kara..." again the ghostly whispering, she couldn't take it any more and spun around to see who was there. Nothing...but the hair pin, gingerly she picked it up and stared at it. Another rose had been laced around it from the tip to the end of the other one. This rose was not blue like the last one but the same deep crimson of everything else she had seen in her dream. As she ran her fingers over the rose she had a sudden flash back.

-Flash back-

She was in a small room with hanging dolls in the centre and a long workshop table beneath them. At the table sat Itsuki, the light gently reflecting off his hair. Kira was surprised that she could remember him so well; Mafuyu had only been able to show her pictures of him when they had gone to Egypt. And that was not long before Mafuyu had died. Still Itsuki sat there, his blue kimono emphasizing the paleness of his hair. He was working hard at the pin and smiling as he did so.

As she watched him the door behind her opened but she felt no need to turn and look. Somehow she knew who it was. Mafuyu placed his hand gently on her shoulder and watched Itsuki with her. Both of them sat down and he elder pulled her onto his lap. Itsuki winked at her every now and again. She finally realised that she was only a young child of about four, and still wearing a red kimono. When he had finished Itsuki held up the hair pin in triumph and smiled at her. "Do you like it little Kara?" she clapped her hands and the bell went off as she moved. "I thought you would." She reached up to take it but he pulled his hand back from her. "You can have it when you are older," he smiled at her pout, "Mafuyu can give it to you on your wedding day...to wear as a gift from the both of us."

"But I want you to give it to me Itsuki." She cried, "Why won't you give it to me? Won't you be there?"

"I might be." He smiled and handed the delicate piece of jewellery to his brother. Mafuyu was deadly serious but managed to force a smile.

-End flash back-

Kira coughed sharply at the forced vision and felt her throat tighten more than ever. It felt like someone was pushing down on her neck trying to strangle her to death. Crying out against whatever it was and the pain that was in her heart she jumped off the bed. Leaning against her vanity chest she looked up into the mirror. Abruptly the pain stopped and she stared at her reflection. Her skin was paper white, lips as blue as ice and her eyes slightly glazed over with tears tracks running down her cheeks. Her jet black hair fell around her in uncontrollable waves, partially covering her left eye. Her baby blue pyjamas were stuck to her from the sweat...but still her attention was drawn to her neck. Even as she watched a red butterfly mark folded its wings out across her throat. "No..." she turned her head, "Leave her alone..." this voice was female and very distressed. Towards the other end of her corridor, Kira could see a pale shape coming towards her.

"Stop it, please stop this!" she covered her ears and screamed. When she opened her eyes the figure was gone, quickly she turned back to the mirror and rubbed the place were the butterfly had been. She was back to normal; no longer did she look like she had just died of strangulation she was healthy and sane...she hoped.

A knock at her front door startled her into her fully awake mode. She rushed through the corridor and bounced off the door before desperately grabbing the keys, soon after there was another more urgent bang on the door. "Ok I'm coming can't you wait?" she pulled open the door to see Kaiba looking rather concerned. "Hello?"

"Are you all right Kira? I could hear you screaming from out here."

"Nothing...I just had a bad dream." She placed her hand on her temple and rubbed, "Do you want to come in?" he nodded and she smiled, "I hope you don't mind I'll have to get dressed." He nodded and she opened the door just enough for him to come in. She quickly directed him to the drinks in the kitchen and apologised for being unable to help at the moment.

"Don't worry about it Kira...you have more important things to worry about." Kaiba indicated her night ware and she blushed and muttered 'Sorry' at him. This made him laugh, "Go get ready I can take care of myself."

It wasn't long before she was out of the shower and in her bedroom trying to choose something to wear. She settled on a pair of dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, a studded belt to hang at an angle and a red top with a yin yang symbol at its centre. On her am she wore a leather bracer, just because it looked good. She grabbed her brush and pulled it threw her long ebony hair and then secured it in a bun that left some of her hair down, this she quickly curled leaving two bangs to hang around her face. _If he doesn't like this stuff him. _She thought as she walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. "Sorry about that." He nodded but remained seated at her wooden table. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn to Duellist Kingdom, or so he told her last night.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do that," he smirked at her, "Of course it is early in the morning."

"Huh?" she asked peering around the cupboard door that she had just opened.

"It is only half past seven Kira." She blinked at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding Me." She kept staring at him until she thought it was rude, "What are you doing up and around at this time, and on a Saturday as well?"

"I do run a company." She smiled and nodded before reaching in to grab her cereal bar from a box.

"Do you want one?" she offered him the box, he held his hand up but shook his head. She could see that her hand was shaking more than usual and realised she was still a little shaken by that incident earlier. Or maybe it was the fact that Kaiba was here and she still wasn't that comfortable about what happened yesterday between them. She sighed and placed her hands on the table to try and calm down. Seto seemed to notice this and leaned over to her.

Marik knocked on the card shop door. Yugi's grandpa opened it and when the two were safely inside Grandpa went out. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Isis remarked as they walked through the shop to the back. There was the sound of things being thrown about above them and Marik could understand why the older man had wanted to leave. Yugi was having one of his temper tantrums upstairs, one in which no one could talk to him. Still he had more important things to worry about than some upstart in a bad mood. Angrily he banged on Yugi's door barley paying attention to his surroundings.

"Yugi open this door, we have to talk."

"Marik is that you?" the voice sounded much older than Yugi's so it had to be the Pharaoh's. Nothing happened and so Marik presumed it was safe to go in. When he entered a vase flew at the wall and narrowly missed his head. Right then he decided he'd had enough of this tantrum and of getting hurt, so he leapt at Yami and pinned him to the ground. Fists flew for a couple of minutes before Isis gained enough courage to intervene and grab the Pharaoh's arms. They managed to pull him into a sitting position before he tore Marik's clothing to pieces and calm him down enough to talk.

"What the hells gotten into you Yami?" Isis asked with concern in her voice.

"Kaiba is with Kira at this very moment." He growled through gritted teeth.

"And that affects you how?" Marik asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't get it do you Marik? You really don't."

"Meaning..."

"Put two and two together." Yami blinked up at him.

"She's not like that Yami, she won't betray me." He glanced out of the window in annoyance.

"And I doubt Kaiba would do that to me either." Isis spoke softly, "Especially not with her."

"Anyway, if that annoys you so much why don't you go around there and sort him out? Oh that's it she doesn't know that you like her does she?" Yami went to jump at Marik when Isis sharply cut in.

"Marik the pharaoh has better things on his mind than that."

"Like the fact that she's getting visits, I can't find out any more than that but that is how it goes."

"We had better go and see if she's alright then."

Outside there was an odd feeling of anger in the air. Marik sensed it the moment he got out of the door. He could smell fear and hatred as well, if you could smell that sort of thing. He frowned and bent to Yami's level. "Can you sense that?" The smaller nodded and slowed his pace.

"What could it be Marik?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Isis drop back a bit please." Marik commanded, "I have a funny feeling we are about to meet our welcome committee." Even as he said those words he became aware of three robed men standing a head of them. They looked almost the same as his rare hunters apart from the fact that their cloaks were red and had no eye symbol on them. The three started to approach them and became clearer as they did so. The cloaks were shorter than a rare hunter and you could see their black boots. There hands were visible as well as their long nails. All of them laughed at the approaching trio. As they watched the nails on the men's hands grew and became like knives.

Kira stood and cleaned up after herself, putting the cups into the sink and clearing away the tea stuff. She smiled at Kaiba as he stood and stretched. "You still haven't told me about why you were agitated."

"I had a scare this morning that's all, I'm fine now." She smiled at him again and pushed one of her bangs out of her eyes.

"You may say that but you don't look it." She turned to him still keeping her hand under the water as she ran it.

"And that means?" She placed one hand on her hip. Kaiba walked over to her and smiled gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You were very, very pale when I came in. Not that you are now but." He shrugged at her and then smiled, placing his hands around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I think..." he moved one hand to her chin and tilted it towards him.

Author's notes: I hope you like it so far. Next chapter will have a lot of confrontation I am sure.


	8. Down

Author's notes: Now on to the fight scene...I do hope you liked the last chapter; it's getting more supernatural now.

I only own Kira and the girls...keep forgetting to do this but Itsuki and Mafuyu are based on two characters from Project Zero (Fatal frame).

Chapter 8: Down

Marik hit the first assailant in the face, throwing the man off balance. Yami was knocked back into a wall cutting his head. Even though he had now mastered the millennium puzzle he had only just learnt that you have to be touching these targets for any magic to work. Of course it meant that you had to get up close and personal with them but it wasn't so bad. Until of course you got one of their talons in your side. Marik felt the first set go into his already wounded side causing him to yell out in pain, the second set also entered his skin so that the man was staring him in the eye. "You think you can stop us from claiming her, little boy?"

"I don't think anything, I know I'm going to stop you." He yelled kicking the man out from underneath him and causing him to withdraw his claws. One of them snapped off and was left in Marik's hand. "That was a bad idea wasn't it?" he asked coyly as he plunged the knife like weapon into the creature's throat. It screamed and writhed in pain before its body disintegrated out of age. None of them he had ever killed had done that before. "What the..."

"Marik look out behind you." His sister yelled. He ducked as another landed and impaled himself on his own claws. The third laughed at all of them and held his hand up. From out of nowhere a portal appeared and he stepped through it out of sight. Yami stood shakily on his own two legs and walked towards the others.

"What were they?" he asked cautiously. Marik opened his mouth to answer but collapsed in agony. "Will he be o.k.?"

"It was only a slight wound; I think we really do need to get to Kira's."

Kaiba held Kira's chin in his hand and smiled down at her. With his other hand he reached behind her and turned off the tap. She smiled up at him but wasn't sure whether she wanted this to happen. He was so close and felt so warm against her body. She found herself blushing again. Gently he bent down a placed a kiss on her cheek. "I won't make you do this..." Kira could not think straight as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Though I would like to." She smiled a little. She really felt that something could be going between them but...Marik was the one her heart should belong to.

As if her thoughts had brought him the door bell rang. Kaiba was immediately his old self again, not that he had ever stopped. She thanked who ever were looking out for her today and moved off towards the door.

As she opened it Marik collapsed through the door and on top of her. "Marik what happened to you?"

"Met some trouble on the way here." He smiled sheepishly at her while pulling himself up. Yami walked through the door with a slight cut to his forehead but still smiling like nothing had happened. Isis was a little more cautious than the two males about entering. Kira had never been a mind reader but she did know that Isis was still going out with Seto Kaiba, and he was in her kitchen. As if he wanted to make things worse he left the kitchen to see who had interrupted him. He stopped as he left the door way and stared at Isis. Kira could also see Yami visibly stiffen as well but her Marik didn't seem bothered. Even though his breathing was laboured he was very calm and serene not even wanting to give Kaiba a second glance.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Isis asked in a slightly ticked off tone.

"Kira needed some help with something, so I came here." that reason seemed to satisfy Isis who practically ran over to Kaiba and hugged him. Kira on the other hand was still wondering why he was here even though it had been over an hour and Yami seemed to be thinking the same thing. He kept his crimson eyes on Kaiba and let out a small growl.

"What's wrong Yugi," his nemesis asked him, "Don't you like me being here?"

"Don't start you two, not in my hallway!" Marik coughed at her and smiled.

"Can I get some medical attention?" he asked while still leaning on the wall.

"Of course, Yami can you come with me? I'll get drinks for everyone afterwards as well." She indicated the other two, "Why don't you wait in the living room?"

Isis sat down opposite Kaiba on one of Kira's long couches. It was true that she had spent the money they had given her well but she still despised Kira. Isis thought she had no good reason to. Ever since their dad had brought her back from a trip with their guardian she had hated her. The girl had been unable to remember her name, even her past and all she had was her older brother Mafuyu. She had loved Mafuyu but Kira wouldn't let her near him. Then he had died and Marik had taken over in that brat's life. Not like she deserved him at all. She was quiet, drawn and reserved but most friendly towards everyone. She hadn't deserved her brother when he had begged his father to let him be betrothed to her, she hadn't deserved any of it and still didn't. Isis' point of view had only been strengthened when the battle tournament incident had arisen. Kira had not been able to persuade Marik to stop; she had practically stepped out of his way.

Isis stared at Kaiba lovingly; she hadn't believed her luck when he had asked her out. It was a month after they had brought Kira to Domino City and she had wanted to see him for a long time. Now she had him here she could discuss what they would do together.

Kira held Marik in her arms as she lowered him onto a chair, Yami watching every single move she made. He was annoying her a little but she chose to ignore it, Marik was wounded and probably by the same thing that hurt her. The wounds were rather similar as well, though his were a bit more serious. It also looked like he'd been attacked before this. His head and legs were already bandaged as well. "Yami I need you to reach up and grab the first aid kit." The pharaoh obliged but was still eying her, she decided to give him something else to do "Oh and make the drinks as well will you?" Slowly she unwound the old pieces of linen from Marik's wounds. Each one was healing well which she was glad to see but the more she helped him the more she became uneasy. _Maybe it's just because Kaiba is here. _She thought before placing the last medicated cloth over his wounds. "They should be fully healed soon." Marik's smile forced her to look away in anger at herself. Did she even deserve Marik after everything that had happened, not that it had been much. He seemed to notice this and stood to take her in his arms. He hugged her for what seemed like an eternity and all she wanted was to remain like this.

"What's wrong Kira, I know there is something..."

"I...I don't think..." she shook her head and rested it against his chest, "Things have happened recently that I don't think you'd like." He rested his head on hers and smiled, she was happy to be with him again. "Oh Marik please don't make me tell you." Yami turned to her then and rested his crimson eyes on her. She shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Am I to tell him then?" he smiled at her and Marik making Kira feel sick inside. He would do it she knew that much. He liked her as well and to make Marik leave her would mean he could move in, "You and Kaiba have been spending a lot of time together recently..." Marik's violet eyes feel on the pharaoh with deadly venom.

"You will do nothing of the sort Yami..." he growled in a low voice, "Kira is the only one who will talk to me about that and I'm sure she has a very good reason."

"Marik I really don't want to hurt your feelings." Kira pushed away from him, "But Yami is right I should tell you." She sat down letting her hair fall over her face blocking her view. "I have been with Kaiba a lot recently...but it's because he hasn't been him self and I wanted to help." She risked a quick glance at the listener to see that his eyes closed, listening intensely. "He wanted someone to talk to...about the problems he's had and is having. I talked to him about it trying to make him feel better. He...he..." she shook her head and struggled to get the words out. She didn't want to get Kaiba into trouble or hurt Marik's feelings. As if he knew this he rested his hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed.

"It doesn't matter about what ever you did with him," his voice was calming and serene; "Through everything I've done you have been there for me and helped me. I'm glad Kaiba finally feels like he can open up to someone." He sat down next to her "And I know you are faithful to me through everything, even if I've hurt you. You have trusted me and now I need to trust you." She smiled at him, knowing that she had done the right thing and feeling proud of her self. Yami on the other hand was seething. He had so wanted to turn the situation to his advantage that he was disappointed with the out come. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him in a friendly gesture to make him feel better. "I can tell that something else has happened though Kira."

"What...oh right, yes there has been something." She brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at him, "This is something I have never talked to Kaiba about, mainly because it happened this morning before he came but also because he wouldn't believe me..." and so she told them about that morning.

Kaiba stared at Isis for a second or two before glancing back towards the kitchen. Surely it did not take that long for Kira to change Marik's bandages and get everyone drinks. He hated being on his own with the woman opposite. Yes Isis was very beautiful but she had no real charm about her like Kira. He could compare the two if he had too. Both had long jet black hair, Kira's being slightly shorter than Isis' but much softer and easier to run your fingers through. Isis' eyes were a blue-green in colour but then they were nothing like Kira's. Hers were so different a vibrant soft blue around the outer part of her iris and on the inner a soft silvery green colour around the pupil arranged in a sunflower shape. He smiled at the thought of those eyes, so soft and loving even though she could be really angry at you. She was perfect in every way. Not to stern but not too weak. She was the perfect height for him and he loved it...it was as if she was made for him.

He was worried about her he had to admit, this morning he had heard her screaming as if in fear at something. She was so pale when she let him in that he had been concerned for her. And now he wanted to know what was happening in her kitchen. He had come so close to tasting her again and this woman had stopped him.

He turned his steely blue eyes on Isis and narrowed them; she seemed to notice and blushed. He hated it when she did that...at first it had been cute but now it just annoyed him. He wondered why he had even bothered with this woman. He had wanted someone to take his mind off Kira after she had first arrived and Isis had been the only one that seemed like a good option at first. Now he regretted that decision with passion. He heard Kira laughing at something and felt his anger start to rage out of control. If Yami or Marik was moving in and taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't there he would kill them. Before he even waited for another word to fly from Isis' mouth he stood up. She copied in and was attached to his waist before he knew what was what. He tried not to let his anger get the better of him and so he let his arms hang limp at his side. Isis noticed this and looked up at him with sad eyes. "What's wrong Seto?" Kira laughed again and he snapped his head up.

Author's notes: I just saw the movie today though some of it was a bit long winded. I hope you like this new chapter. It is a little take down from the last one but bear with me...R&R if you want.


	9. Going under

Author's notes: Right here is the newest chapter...got to clear up that thing with Isis before it gets interesting again.

You know the drill don't own anyone but Kira and the girls.

Chapter 9: Going Under

Isis stared up at Kaiba in horror. How could this be? Did Kaiba really not care? She frowned up at him and hoped he would notice. He didn't even look down at her. It was that bitch Kira, her laughter was ringing down the hallways. She was going to kill that dozy cow if Kaiba said what she thought he was about to. Even as she stared she could see that he was about to say something...

Kaiba knew he had to say it to her, if not now then later. He didn't even understand why he had stalled for three months. Kira had felt so right to him when she was at his house, even when they were at school and he was trying not to like her. The conflict had practically torn him to pieces. It dawned on him then that the only reason he had even hurt himself was because he hadn't told her how he felt. Now he had a funny feeling she was with someone else and that he had waited to long. _No matter if I tell her how I feel then she can make her mind up, and at least then she knows. _But he still wanted her, even if it meant taking the other person out of the picture. Now all he had to do was cut his last ties to anyone else...and that meant Isis. He didn't even look down at her; he didn't care if he hurt her he just didn't want to see it. He knew if he did he would regret it later, like in his dreams or worse...nightmares. He had been having a lot of them recently. But now was not the time to sort that out, now was the time for this. Carefully he formed a plan in his head. "Isis, I just don't think this is going to work." He tried to resist the urge to look down at her and see her heart breaking, and then he would lose faith in himself. "It's just not working for either of us." He felt her lithe arms let go of him and he sighed, daring himself to glance at her. Isis was looking out the window with a sad sort of smile on her face.

"I thought this would happen..." was all she said.

Kira held the tray and walked through to the living room with Marik and Yami. They laughed at Joey's expense, bless the poor boys soul. It appeared that she had yet another secret admire, though with Joey it was good for them both to stay friends. She couldn't help laugh about the situation though. Joey often acted really hard but he wasn't, he just wanted others to like him for who he was. Still she would always keep that in mind.

As she entered she looked around the room. Her long corner curving cream sofa had Isis sitting on it in a strange trance like state. Seto stood at her window admiring the soft silky curtains with an odd smile on his face. She knew something had happened and that it probably wasn't good. "I think Seto has other ideas about what happened." Marik whispered into her ear so as not to be heard. It was as if they hadn't noticed the three of them come in until she set the tray down with a slight clip on the glass coffee table.

"Come on you two, come and have a drink." She motioned towards the glasses of tea and juice on the table. Kaiba was the first to take his but he would not sit, this annoyed Kira a little. She knelt down by the T.V to watch the others. Marik sat near his sister and tried to wake her up, Yami sat in the other chair that was in the room and Kaiba just stood. "Has something happened, you look like you've been to a funeral." She smiled over at Isis. She had never really got on with Marik's older sister and she knew that Isis hated her. Why she had never been told but she was sure there was a petty reason behind it all.

"Nothing is wrong," Seto smiled over at her, "I just need to go to work now that's all. I wanted to say good bye." Kira nodded and got up to show him out. He raised his hand and stopped her "I can find my own way out...I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and he left the room, narrowing his eyes as he passed Isis and Marik.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow in her direction, "He was nice for once."

"No he wasn't..." Isis finally spoke up through gritted teeth, "He left me...because of you." Kira couldn't see the woman's eyes but she could tell they were misting up with tears. "Why couldn't you keep to yourself girl?" she winced at the word Girl, "You couldn't just back off and leave well alone could you?" Isis stood sending drinks flying and almost breaking the glass, "Why is it you don't know when to keep out off things?"

"Isis sits down and calm down, have you noticed that Kira has done everything she has to make us feel welcome. How are you acting?"

"I'm acting the way we should have been since the day she was sent to us in Egypt!" Kira covered her mouth in shock, "She has been nothing but a burden to us this whole time."

"Get out..." everyone turned to stare at Kira.

"You can't tell me what to do." Isis snapped.

"Get out...all of you, just go."

"I wasn't planning on staying anyway." Isis stormed out of the house and the door slammed.

"Kira..."Yami tried to say something.

"Please...go." He left and she thought everyone was gone, "Why," she whispered while trying to hold back her tears. "Why...what did I ever do to her?"

"You haven't done anything..."

"Get out!" she screamed at Marik as he stood there, everything that had happened to her over the course of four months pouring out into the open because of one person. She wanted to die and leave here, "I can't take it!" he sat down next to her and pulled her into a soft embrace. He held her there for sometime before gently rubbing her hair. He smiled at her when the tears had almost stopped and lifted her chin in his hand. He smiled at her and sang to calm her down...just like in Egypt.

Author's notes: How evil is Isis. Sorry to all those Isis x Seto fans out there but it just wasn't going to work!


	10. Complicated

Author's notes: Right on to the next morning...poor Kira and Marik!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh or Fatal Frame...would love to though; Kira and the girls are still mine. Some people taken from Fatal Frame...I like that game too!

Chapter 10: Complicated

She was still wearing the red kimono with her long black hair tied up with little gold ornaments but she was no longer in the cavernous room. She stood in the same room she had seen Itsuki in making her hair pin. Now there were only the dolls hanging from sacred ropes in the middle of the room. It was as if someone was trying to kill them and had not yet succeeded. She looked over at the corner of the room behind the dolls and saw a small chest of draws. She was inexplicably drawn to them. As she approached she heard the familiar, "Don't kill me." Bu this time it was female and fainter. She had almost arrived at the draws when she had sudden flashes of something. At first it was just quick glimpses of brilliantly coloured kimonos but as she drew closer the image revealed more. Two twins were hanging from sacred ropes for a second. This did not faze the young girl who she was. She reached out to gently touch the lacquered wood and pull the handle. As she did so she heard a child like voice say, "I don't want to kill any more." She turned and saw two twins standing at a window behind her. One was very real she noticed but the other was moving to jerkily to be human. Both turned to her, "Kill her!" the doll commanded and ran at her reaching for Kira's neck.

"No, Azami!" another voice screamed and Kira collapsed on the floor.

She was standing outside Kaiba's mansion holding onto his arm. He was walking slightly ahead of her and she was aware that the mansion was a dangerous place. She pulled hard on his arm but he didn't notice at all. He stopped as she did it again and turned to her. His face was angry and his eyes narrowed but still she would not let go. He pulled his arm loose from hers and opened the gates. She followed but still didn't want to go in there. As they walked down the garden path a shadow fell across the path a head of her. She tried to run but Kaiba caught her around the waist. He pulled her into the house and it was dark. The lights didn't even work and her head span. Across the other side of the room and person moaned in agony. There was also a faint white figure with white hair that stuck up and one arm bound with rope. He held a body in his hand and it was Marik's. She let out a scream...

...that was still with her when she woke up. Marik was lying next to her and holding her as she sat up screaming. He stroked the back of her head and whispered soothing words into her head as she tried to stop crying. "Marik, it happened again...again. But there was no Itsuki."

"Hush now Kira hush nothings wrong and you are safe." She nestled against his shoulder and sighed.

"Why is this happening Marik? Why me?" he shrugged and smiled at her. The phone rang as he did this and he gently offered it to her. Quickly she dashed away the tears and spoke.

"Hi Mai." She really did smile this time. Mai had been her best friend since she had moved here.

"Of course I'd like to go out today...yes I'm sure he won't mind. Ok see you later bye." She bounded out of bed and took Marik with her. "Do you want to come out with us today?"

"I don't think so; I'll find a hotel to stay in."

She sped along the road again, hell bent on reaching the mall before anyone else. She had pulled on a low cut black top with a bow at the middle and long flowing sleeves. Her trousers were longer than her legs, flared and rather baggy but still comfortable. She was happy with how she looks and it didn't really hinder her movement so she was ok. On her back was a small coffin shaped backpack with a silver dragon drawn onto it. She didn't care that she was in severe Goth mode and was hell bent on making sure no one else did either. Anyway there was an ulterior motive for this. Marik loved her in this type of thing so Kaiba might not, Ultimate deterrent and brilliant fun to wear all in one, what more could a girl wish for? Ok she hadn't gone as far as wearing the make-up but hey it was good enough.

She went to the café she had been in two days ago with her little charges and waited for the others. Mai was the first to appear wearing a short skirt, white bodice style top and a purple jacket. She was accompanied by Duke Devlin, someone she hated through everything. He was just way to egotistical for her liking. Then again Kaiba shouldn't have been that attractive to her but he had never hurt her feeling directly...yet. She nodded a polite greeting to him and smiled up at Mai. "Hey guys."

"Kira..." the blonde pulled her to her feet and hugged her, "I heard what happened last night. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Mai really; you'd be the first to know I assure you."

"Well I wasn't last night. I had to talk to Yami and boy did you have him rattled." She shook her head and then the others appeared, "Besides did you find out why Kaiba was there?"

"No I didn't...I completely forgot." Joey, Tea and Yami appeared, "Is this all of you? Where are Tristan and Bakura?"

"They were busy today." Joey smiled at her. Yami eyed her and nodded courteously. Tea elbowed him in the ribs and he coughed.

"What?" he asked agitated.

"Well you told Yugi you needed to talk to her so go talk to her." the brunette pushed Yami into Kira who automatically fell backwards into Mai. In turn Mai grabbed hold of Joey and all of them ended up on the floor in a large pile of flailing arms and legs.

"Blonde moment sorry guys," Tea laughed a sweat drop appearing on her face. They all got up and dusted themselves off Kira all the time watching Yami. Once they were up and walking about she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back to talk. This earned her a concerned glance from Mai who was quickly re-distracted by Joey.

"Yami I'm really sorry...I don't."

"It's alright Kira; you did what you had to do. I'm sure I would have done the same thing." He turned and smiled at her, "I was kind of hoping that you weren't mad with me."

"Me mad at you, what are you on Pharaoh? Of course I'm not mad at you." They laughed and went to join the others watching a dancing game.

Kaiba was still asleep...at least he hoped he was. At the moment Yugi was killing him in a duel and he was getting seriously annoyed. Even though there was the duel at hand his mind was else were. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, something telling him to run. He ignored it and pulled out another card, he held it there and stared. As he did so the thing changed into a small hand held mirror. All the lights in the duelling arena blacked out and lightning lit up the room through the window. He ignored it and turned to face Yugi, but he wasn't there. In his place was a large open fire with screens around it. He stepped forward cautiously. "Yugi...Mokuba?" No one answered in the darkness but there was a strange rasping sound like laboured breathing. He walked towards the fire and knelt down; there was nothing of interest to him so he started to walk back the way he came. As he did so his foot feel on something. As he looked down lightning illuminated the room and his foot rested on a crimson butterfly. Its wings beat against his foot as it struggled to regain its life but soon it was no more. As the butterfly batted its wings for the last time a menacing laugh crackled into being. It grew in intensity until it sounded like someone had gone insane from something. He turned and then all he could see was a woman in a white kimono. Her hair was long and jet black, mostly covering her face. She was an older woman of about 35 but still very pretty. She had ropes attached around her wrists, throat and ankles and at her waist was a crimson rope that hung to her knees. Blood was splattered all over the kimono and her mouth dripped with the liquid. She laughed at him again and he felt a pressing urge to turn and run. Even as he did so he became aware that those two were not the only ones in the room. Holding onto the end of the crimson cord was a little girl wearing a red kimono. Her hair tied up in a traditional Japanese style with gold hairpins and ornaments. Still he could not see the little girl's eyes. Around her pale white wrist was a small red ribbon and attached to this was a bell. At her neck a large butterfly necklace was held fast by a rope. She meant him no harm that he was sure of, she looked at him and he could tell she was imploring him to do something.

There was another presence that was not as benevolent as that girl. The woman laughed and raised her sliced hand to Kaiba, pointing at him and grinning. "Go ahead, all of you...DIE." She set about laughing again and the little girl pulled on the cord that held her there. He realised that the poor child was tied to the cord and not as free as he would have liked. Even as he watched the woman's hand fell and a mist started to rise. It came through the metal floor of his battle dome and he could not understand where it was coming from. Then to his horror from the mist came a strange, distorted figure. It was as grey as the woman and just as bloody. It was bound with many sacred ropes that he had seen in the shrines down town. One of his arms was tied across his chest the other was free to wave around and attack. The creature wore only rags and was suffering from malnutrition, if it was still alive. Its white hair stood up on end at its mouth was barely more than a knife wound that had been gaped open. Its eyes were the most disturbing part of the creature, hollow and desolate with no form of feeling. He finally knew what it must be like to look into his own eyes. He was struck with terror there and then. Wanting to run but his legs would not move all he could do was staring up as the creature grabbed his arm. He felt deep gouging cuts form all over his body and all he could do was scream in agony.

He opened his eyes to stare into the creatures and suddenly saw the little crimson butterfly flutter across his view. The creature also followed the butterfly with its cold dead eyes. He heard the sound of temple bells and the creature let go of him. He buckled over in agony and closed his eyes. He could then hear the sounds of heavy boots walking across the metal with a sullen thunk. But the Nightmare was not over yet. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw a pair of high heeled knee length boots walk past his view. He pulled himself to his knees and forced himself to look up. Kira walked past him, following the butterfly as if in a trance. She was wearing a bay knee length dress that showed her shoulders, revealing a tank top with very intricate lace straps. On the collar of the dress was a crimson ribbon in the shape of a butterfly.

The thing behind her stepped back as she approached it, parting the mists as she walked through it towards the woman who was still laughing, but not as strong now. Soon it faded away even the woman and odd creature that had caused so much pain disappearing. He stood ignoring the pain and following Kira. She was intent on the butterfly.

Soon they reached a window that stood open; Kira went through it lifting her legs over onto the windowsill outside. It shut behind her making him speed over and open the thing himself, as he did so the glass grinded on the metal causing a loud screech to pierce the all but silent air. Kira was brought out of her trance by this and lost her balance as she came out of it. Screaming she fell from the sill and grabbed hold of the edge with her fingers. She made no other sound as she hung there even when he reached down for her hand she made no sound. Then he too seemed to come out of a trance and he was strangling her to death on the ledge. Her hands released there grip on his as she died and forced him to let out and involuntary cry. "Kira..." her body slipped from underneath him into a large hole below the ledge. He let out an anguished cry as she fell through his fingers. When he could no longer see her body he felt the tears come. Stinging his cheeks as they came, Kaiba tried not to let them cloud his vision. What was that strange red thing flying up from the hole? He dashed the tears away and stared at it. A small crimson butterfly fluttered in front of him.

"Thank you..." it whispered in Kira's voice.

"Kira..." he screamed.

And woke up, "Damn it," Kaiba said while rubbing his eyes. "I need to speak to Kira." He jumped out of bed and was off to get ready.

Kira smiled at the others as she moved her arms to the beat, her legs went with it as well. They had decided to have a dance match between all of them. So far Mai had beaten Joey; she was also on her first match and was currently beating Duke. She snickered as she did so. It would be the perfect payback for all those times he embarrassed her and made her feel unwanted. Again and again he missed the arrows flying at him from the screen and every time she was there to remind him that she was going to win. At a quite part in the song Duke turned to her and smiled a cruel smile, he had something planned. As the first arrow behind her came towards them he kicked her feet out from underneath her and she fell backwards, threatening her hold on the lead. "Keep it clean Duke." Joey yelled.

"Yeah," cried Tea, "Or we're gonna call Kira the winner anyway."

She smiled as she was about to hit the floor and pushed her hand out behind her to balance her weight and press the arrow. She then spun herself around so she was facing away from the screen but with both hands on the arrows. She then kicked her legs out doing the splits and hitting all the arrows she needed before standing and hitting the last arrow. Of course after that performance she won. Kira was proud of herself on that occasion. "Ok my turn to take you on." Tea smiled skipping up to the dance mat.

"Who ever win this," Mai said, "Wins the match."

Kira and Tea drew and walked over who were the others now sat cheering at them both. All that is, except Duke who was very unhappy about not winning. Kira smiled at him, she didn't really hate him for it she was happy that she had won and was even more pleased to have drawn with Tea. She sat next to Yami (who by the way had not taken part) and kicked her legs out onto another seat that no one was sitting on. "So Mai what have you been doing recently, haven't seen you since last Thursday."

"Well had some stuff to take care of, like my car broke down and I needed it fixed. I was stuck in All God's for two days getting the parts."

"Oh Mai how did you cope..." Tea asked jokingly.

"What's so interesting about All God's?" Kira asked full of curiosity.

"You've never been?" Joey turned and looked at her as if she had the plague, "It's only the most beautiful place in Japan!"

"There are loads of shrines and jewellery shops." Tea included.

"And of course the market that always has something for you." Mai added, "One day we're going to have to take you there."

"Yeah and when we do I dare you to go into that market and not come out with anything." Joey said standing to fast and sending his chair flying. Everyone giggled and laughed again at Joey's expense. At least now Kira felt better than she had yesterday. Isis was so far out of her mind that nothing could make her feel bad...or so she thought.

A shadow fell across the table causing everyone to go quite. Kira looked up and came face to face with Seto Kaiba. Immediately she averted her eyes and tried not to think about what happened yesterday. She found herself blushing crazily and Mai took hold of her wrist and gave her a reassuring look. "What do you want Kaiba?" Joey remained standing but started to move towards the other.

"I have nothing to discuss with you." He replied coldly, "I need to talk to Kira."

"That is up to Kira, and if she wants to talk to you." Yami glanced between the taller man and his best friend, "After what you caused to happen yesterday morning I'm not sure if she wants to."

"I don't mind talking to him Yami." Kira stood gracefully from her seat after swinging her legs round, "As long as Mai can come with me." Kaiba gave her a questioning glance before Mai said anything.

"I think she needs some emotionally support so I'll provide it." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away followed by the two girls.

"What happened?" Kira frowned at him, didn't he know, "Kira..."

"Don't push your luck Kaiba." Mai also frowned at him, "If you say one wrong thing I'll take Kira back to the others."

"Oh really and how were you planning to do that?" before Mai could open her mouth Kira raised her hand to both of them.

"Please, I'm sure Kaiba doesn't understand what went on yesterday and doesn't want to hurt me." Mai nodded in forced agreement, "and I'm sure Mai will try not to annoy you." Kaiba also nodded but more openly than Mai. She raised her hands to her temples and rubbed gently, "In answer to your question, Isis had a right go at me yesterday."

"Isis," Kaiba raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "About what?"

"About you leaving her because you like me or something along those lines." She turned to Mai and frowned, "I wish you had been there." Her friend nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder. "At least all of her feelings since we ever met came out."

"Look Kira I never wanted to hurt you...I didn't even want to go out with her in the first place."

"What?!" both girls turned and looked at him in shock.

"That is a long story that I would only tell you while your on your own." He waved a hand at Kira and smiled making her blush. "I came over yesterday for a reason, I never got to talk to you about it."

"You had plenty of time before everyone came."

"But I..." Mai sighed at her friend.

"I think he wants to ask you something," she leaned over and whispered to her, "Give him a chance." As she was saying this she noticed that Kaiba was a little on edge as if something scary or odd had happened.

"Ok Kaiba what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to know...if...if...."

"For goodness sake Kaiba, Kira's not going to bite your head out so tell her already."

"Look I was just wondering if you would like to go out for a meal with me." He blushed crazily before turning away and starting to walk. Kira and Mai looked at each other in shock and then together they ran after him, each one grabbing hold of a wrist.

"Hey she hasn't given you her answer yet." He stopped, "What did you think she was going to do? Say no?"

"Come on Kaiba, Mai wouldn't let me say no. Anyway it would be my pleasure." He turned back to her with a dazed look on his face, "I'd just have to tell Marik that it's to say thank you for the other day." He frowned at the mention of Marik's name and she thought that it was a spark of jealousy.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He walked off and Kira was sure that if she blurred her vision she could see steam coming gout his ears.

"You know what Mai I think I've made an enemy for Marik." It suddenly dawned on her that Mai had at one time liked Kaiba, "Oh my god I'm so sorry Mai...I" Mai blinked a couple of times and then jumped up in the air as if she was the one who had just been invited out.

"Yes, Kira just got her first date! And that means she needs a dress." The blonde grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards the nearest store, "I think I'm going to help you chose it."

It was about and hours later and Kira had put on the last dress that Mai had picked out. All the others were very pretty but she didn't feel quite right in them. It was a long black one with a small trail behind it. The top was more like a bodice than anything and it had a halter around her neck. She smiled at it and turned around and around. She was very pleased with this one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of fuchsia and she smiled. She had completely forgotten about the others Mai had probably gone to get them. She turned slightly, "So Yami what do you think of this one?" the person in question came out from behind the pile of dresses Mai had chosen; he blushed and then clicked his fingers.

"Damn I was spotted again."

"You wearing that leopard skin again." He nodded and walked around her to look at the dress. The others came over and looked as well. "I think that one is the best yet."

"Yes, I think so to." Tea added.

"I think it needs to be another colour." Mai tilted her head as if examining a sculpture.

"Na, that might make her look odd, I think its fine." Joey leant against Mai, "I still can't believe that you're going through with this Kira."

"Yeah after what happened yesterday I thought you would have layed off Kaiba for a bit and what about Marik?" Tea asked.

"Look I'll talk to him about it, I'm not about to two time him."

"Yeah she's not like that." Mai stated matter-of-factly.

"Now all I have to do is buy this dress." She reached for her credit card inside of her bag and Mai ran forward.

"No, no put that thing away. I said I was going to get it for you. You deserve it and a night on the town; it'll take your mind off what has happened."

Kaiba watched as Kira and the gang left the dress shop and smiled. This was going to be perfect; he could explain himself to her and maybe even end up with her. He just had to find out why she always wanted Marik's permission to do things. Even as he watched her he started to feel a strange sensation running down his back. It was like his dream when he had felt something. A man in a long black hooded coat barged past him knocking his shoulder off his hip. "Watch where your going." He snarled, the man just laughed and headed off towards Kira. Kaiba didn't like how the man was walking. He was a little taller than himself but was just as slender. The other person quickened his pace and went straight for Kira, grabbing her arm causing her to scream. He was so fast that just as Kaiba got to where she had been standing and the others had noticed something was wrong, the hooded freak was gone. He ran and they all followed listening to Kira cry out for help.

Author's notes: Sorry it's so long but I really needed a long chapter after so many short ones. Aarghh Kira's in trouble...but who has the guts to do that? Tee Hee I'll tell you next chapter.


	11. Original Prankster

Author's notes: sorry I couldn't get this up before now FanFiction wouldn't let me get on and upload. Anyway time to solve the riddle of who kidnapped Kira.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh or Fatal Frame, only Kira the girls and...this new character. Yellow eyes earth dragon is also mine, just a random card I've had in my head for a while.

Chapter 11: Original Prankster

Kira screamed and struggled in the man's grip. The more she did so however the more he squeezes on her waist causing her to cry out. She kicked him in the chest several times but this did not affect his movement or his hold on her. Again she lashed out only this time he stopped and threw her onto a bench. She opened her eyes and saw that they were standing in a duelling arena. The benches on each side for bystanders were quiet today and even the field for the duels was empty and desolate, as if they weren't part of the modern age.

But Kira was more worried about who this person might be...and what he wanted with her. As he was not looking at the time she stood and ran for the exit. The person, who ever he was, had very fact reflexes and muscles for he was there before she had even run three steps. He seemed to understand that she was frightened but was not acting on it as most kidnappers do. All he did was place a hand across the door way to stop her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you want?" she managed to whisper, her voice being very shaky at this time.

"You will see soon, I would advise you to go and sit back down." His voice was almost like Kaiba's but with a softer, silkier edge to it.

"Or you'll what?" she asked taking a step forward. She couldn't see this persons face and so she could only hear the sound of laughter. Again it reminded her of Seto. He walked forward and pushed her back down onto the seat. He was amazingly strong but also gentle.

"Believe me young lady; I don't want to hurt you. Never did I want to hurt you." He stood back from her and rested against one of the pillars behind him.

"Why...why won't you show me your face then?" he reached up and pulled the dark hood from over his face. It was now that she realised the hood was not attached to the leather trench coat he was wearing. He wore tight fitting black jeans with a white skirt open at the top, to show part of his chest. Around his neck was a necklace with a silver dragon looped in a circle, attached by chains to this was a beautiful woman with long jet hair and piercing blue eyes...she was crying.

As the fabric fell away Kira had to stifle a gasp. In front of her stood Seto Kaiba...well almost, he was three inches taller than the other at least. His eyes were pale glowing silver, that was much warmer than his counter parts, and his hair was as black as the woman's around his neck. He also seemed older and much wiser than Seto actually was. There was one thing about him that most unnerved her and that was that his canine teeth seemed a little sharper than was normal. "Do I surprise you dear lady?" She could only stare at him in amazement. He stepped forward, "I'm glad to have finally found you after all these years." He held out his arms in a welcoming gesture, inviting her to throw herself into a hug.

"Hey you creep what are you...eek!" Tea yelled as she came in and caught sight of what the man looked like. Everyone filed in around her except Seto who was very much focussed on the other man.

"Oh man, two Kaiba's that's more than what we need." Joey's voice drifted over to the three on the other side.

"I am not called 'Kaiba'," the man intoned, "My name is Alshin." He smiled and indicated Kira, "She will come with me, and I just thought I better let her say good bye."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I fact I'm leaving right now." She walked straight past him and over to the others who looked understandably shocked. Kaiba stood with his back to them still eyeing the doppelganger of his.

"And you think I'm going to let you leave that easily?" he smiled and turned to Seto, "Even your friend here can see that I won't."

"So what do you want us to do? There are more than us than there are of you." Kaiba replied.

"I can follow her until she is on her own; I have done it many times through out her life...though she has never known it." He smiled and bowed low, "Do give my regard to Marik, I think I will be seeing him later."

"You will leave Kira alone," Kaiba yelled, "And I will make sure of it."

"I think you are challenging me to a duel, are you not Seto?" The man in question nodded and Kira had a sudden feeling that Kaiba was getting in way over his head. "We have to have curtain conditions. If I win Kira will come with me, if you win..."

"I want you to leave her alone."

15 minutes later Kaiba was losing and there was nothing any of them could do. Kira desperately looked around her at the others. All were concentrating on the duel in front of them; none of them offered support though. She shook her head and wished that Yami had decided to fight for her. It wasn't that she distrusted Kaiba's duelling skills it was the fact that Yami seemed to win no matter what the odds. Suddenly it dawned on her that she could make sure Kaiba won, she had brought her own deck with her and she had beaten Yami twice since she had met him. Maybe if she could slip some of her cards into Kaiba's deck he could win. Then she thought, maybe she could bring Yugi in on this and make him lend her one of the god cards. Then again if he did he would never be sure that he was going to get it back. "I summon the almighty yellow eyes earth dragon." Alshin yelled and laughed manically at Kaiba, "I think it's all over for you." Kira's mind raced, she couldn't let Kaiba lose but she couldn't just walk up to him and put cards in his hand. But she could sneak them in. She turned to Mai and smiled.

"Umm Mai..."

Kaiba stood frowning at the arena. All of his monsters were dieing and he couldn't afford to put down his blue eyes white dragon trio. If he did they would be killed by that huge dragon that now dominated the field. He was slowly loosing hope and tried desperately to block out the self doubt that was nagging at him. Still he was glad of being a good actor and kept the self confidence up as much as he could. Glancing over at Kira he saw her talking to the tall blonde head Mai. They were silently giggling to each other as if there was something the two were planning. He was a little annoyed by this, she was about to leave them all forever and all she could do was laugh...or did she really have something planned. "It's your turn Seto," the man opposite him yelled. How this Alshin person was annoying him.

"Hey guys its lunch time, come on stop the duel for a little while." Mai called over.

"Why are you ladies hungry?" Kaiba's doppelganger asked smiling.

"Well I don't know about you boys but I really am."

"I'm not I wanna see who wins, anyway I'm not hungry." Joey put his hands on his hips, his stomach growling.

"Your stomach says otherwise," Kira smiled and giggled making Kaiba's heart flutter.

"Yeah I think we can all wait to see Kaiba get his butt kicked." Duke laughed before having three rather angry girls pounce on him, "Aarghh!"

"Ok girls you can leave him alone, I think you all ought to get some food, I'll stay here." Alshin's voice was way too superficial for his liking. Mai and Kira exchanged glances and then looked at Tea. She gave a sheepish smile and nodded before going over to where the other stood.

"We would like you to come with us, please." She took hold of his arm and pulled him away before he could say anything. Kaiba received similar treatment from Kira who playfully pulled at his sleeve.

"Come on Kaiba..."

"You're up to something." She giggled and gently and linked arms with him.

"And even if I was would you stop me?"

Kira smiled at Kaiba and stopped outside the ladies loos. All she had to do now was act like she was innocent. How hard could it be? "Look you go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a sec." he nodded and walked off to sit on a separate table from the others. It was up to Tea now to distract them, and she hoped the brunette would do a good job of it. Mai stood in the corner of the toilets waiting for her.

"I filled in the guys on my plan," she shook her head, "Yami wasn't very happy."

"Would he rather never see me again?" Kira asked placing her hands on her hips and pouting.

"That's what I said...he agrees that he does want to see you but to cheat is bad."

"Look we are not cheating, not as long as Kaiba doesn't blurt out that the cards aren't his own."  
"I know but won't that other guy notice?"

"We aren't going to hurt his cards at all are we?"

"I hope not."

"Well then let's get to it."

Author's notes: OMG what was I on; at least I got it finished. I would have written more about the duel if I knew some of the rarer cards and what they do. More research required I think. R&R if you want.


	12. Dead letters

Author's notes: Must...finish, the...duel.

Disclaimer: I own Alshin, Kira, the girls and yellow eyes earth dragon only!

Chapter 12: Dead Letters.

Kira watched the battle intensify. So far Kaiba hadn't used one of the cards given to him. She frowned and shook her head; she had shuffled his deck as well as she could. What happened if he never got to use those cards? She shook her head; she had to trust herself and those cards. Kaiba had 500 life points left and the other had 3500, who was she kidding? There was no way that those cards were going to reach his hand soon. Mai came and stood next to her resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well it was nice knowing you Kira."

"Yeah you too Mai," she sighed and looked over at Kaiba, "I just wish I could say the same to him."

"Come on Kaiba make your move." Alshin yelled, a little too harshly for her liking making her look over at the person being spoken to. She could see confusion in Kaiba's blue eyes and suddenly realised he had drawn one of her cards. He laughed at Alshin and pointed at him.

"I have just drawn a card that I know can destroy you." Alshin was taken aback and physically withdrew almost off the stand. Then it was his turn to laugh.

"I doubt anything you have can defeat my yellow eyes earth dragon." He waved his hand in desistance, "You know that this thing could easily take out a god card that was after all why Pegasus created it."

"Your wrong," Kaiba held the card he had just drawn up to face them all, it was one of Kira's, "I've just drawn Soul of Purity and Light. Of course I have to take two light cards out of play..." a soft smirk played across his lips. "And seeing as I have a shining abyss out, and you're yellow eyes are also a light card (why I have no idea) I will use soul exchange to take it out of play." As he said this both cards disappeared from the field and a new one appeared. The creature had long elegant angel wings that where like mother of pearl, soft but glittering. Its body was pure white and its hair long and dark. "Of course you know her special ability don't you?" Alshin shook his head solemnly, "Well then I'll tell you, all your monsters on both my turn and yours lose 300 of their attack and defence points, which means that every turn you get weaker."

"That's impossible...there is no card that can do that."

"Oh your wrong, Pegasus gave this card to the only person in the world who could defeat him with the millennium eye...before Yugi that is."

"But you didn't..."

"I never said I did. And just to make her more powerful I equip her with Follow Wind. So now she can take out your Judge man," as he said this the angel flew directly over to the other side of the field and took out Alshin's second most powerful creature. "Now it's your turn."

Kaiba won the match with relative ease after that, using a combination of Kira's cards and his own he smashed Alshin through the floor. She was pleased for him and was happy that she could now stay with her friends. Kaiba dismounted his stand and walked over to where Alshin was. He had retreated into the shadows. Kira knew he had probably high tailed it out of her but she decided to go and check up with Kaiba anyway. As she reached him he was kneeling down staring at the floor. "Why did he just leave?" his voice was quieter than she had ever heard it.

"You probably scared him away; you were really good out there." She knelt down beside him, "Did he leave you his card?" he shook his head sending his hair flying into his eyes. She smiled and lifted a hand to brush it from his eyes.

"Kira...he left something for you..." he handed her an old letter, so old that the writing on the front was faded and the paper was getting worn around the edges. She turned it over in her hands hoping that there was something there to tell her who it was from...nothing presented its self. Kaiba went to open his mouth again when Tea came over.

"You know what I think he was in need of a good kicking." Kira nodded up at the optimistic girl and smiled. She had come so close to losing all of them that she didn't want to leave them. But as always when she thought about things her mind would wander towards Marik. She frowned and stood up almost immediately knocking Kaiba over.

"I'm sorry guys I really have to go." Again Seto was the one to stop her.

"Kira we really need to talk."

"Kaiba I'm sorry I really need to go now, someone could be in trouble." She looked pleadingly into his eyes and she felt his grip loosen.

"I'll see you tonight then." She nodded and was off like a rocket.

Marik stood at the phone in the hallway. He kicked the mahogany dresser several more times. All of the hotels in the area seemed to have no rooms anywhere, and none of them wanted any more over bookings. Just as he turned to retreat into the living room Kira burst into the house knocking him backward sending them both sprawled out on the floor. "Marik," she panted as she pulled herself up a little, "Are you alright, has anything happened?" He stared up into those big blue orbs of her and found himself laughing.

"Apart from there being no room at the inn and a girl I really like being on top of me nothing, why do you ask?" she blushed and climbed away from him walking through towards a chair.

"We all met someone today...someone who was not all there." She flopped down in the small white chair with fluffy cushions. Smiling up at him she produced a letter from her bag. He eyed both the bag and letter cautiously, in case they did 'bite'. "He gave me this...and I don't want to read it alone."

"Why not?" he asked still eying the shopping bag beneath her feet, there was something she was telling him.

"I think it's from one of my family." He frowned at her.

"Kira I do hate to remind you about this but they are all dead." She gave him a weak smile that made him immediately want to take what he had just said back. She forced the unopened envelope into his hands and he could tell that it was old. The paper was worn and rough to the touch with dark stains from where rain had probably touched it. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she gave a nod and sat deeper into the chair. Sadly he pulled at the paper and heard the sound of tearing parchment. As he looked at the letter in hand he frowned again, "Kira this is really old paper, are you sure that this could be from your family?"

"What is the first name on the paper?"

"It can't be for you, the name says Kara." A sad sort of smile crossed Kira's face.

"Then it is for me..."

"How, your name is Kira." He handed her the paper and she gratefully took it.

"It was Marik? You gave me that name if you remember. My brother always called me Kara." She dreamily stared up at the ceiling; Marik felt like his heart was breaking as he watched her. He could still remember when he first met her...

-Flash back-

The little girl was brought in wearing an odd sort of clothing that Marik had never seen before. He would latter find out that it was a Kimono, but the most striking thing was that it was red. It was a shade that he had never seen before, to dark to be called bright but to bright to be called dark...its colour was crimson. She clung to her brother's sleeve as if she would die if she let go. Her hair was long and black like Isis' but it was held up by long thin gold chains and ornaments he had never seen. She was cut and burnt a little but she didn't let that hinder her. Her brother was in a worse state than her. He was very pale, cut, burnt and almost too weak to stand. He probably would not last the night; the little girl seemed to know this but was not afraid. She was so strong; she had lost her family, friends and memory all in one night. The only name that had been given to her was Kara but being little he could never get his tongue around it, and so he called her Kira.

-End flash back-

"Marik were you listening?" Kira asked her eyes no longer glassy but filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He smiled at her and rested one hand on her shoulder.

"It's from my mother...she wrote it to tell me what I was to do." She held up the paper with a pale hand, "She told me that she knew Mafuyu and I would leave, that she wasn't mad but it was what she wanted. Apparently she knew your father was coming for us and that I had to repay him the favour." At the mention of his father Marik fell silent. He didn't think she owed him anything; it was more like the other way around.

"You owe him nothing...you owe no one anything. You have helped us through many a bad time in Egypt and that was all the repayment we wanted." This time when she shook her head there was a true smile.

"My mother said that if that should happen there was one way for me to repay you." She stood and raped her arms around him...I'll let you read it and see." She smiled and walked away.

Kira felt very depressed at the moment. She could not believe after almost twelve years her mother's letter had finally reached her. She sighed and carried on getting ready, pulling the dress from the bag and slipping it on over her head. Maybe this was not going to be as fun as she had first thought. She still had to explain to Marik why she was going out with Kaiba, she would have to face Kaiba telling her that he was fully able to look after himself and she would have to try and get her cards back off him. _Let him have the damn things if it'll keep him happy. _As she finished getting ready Marik burst into her room a broad smile on his face. He stared at her for a second...then it registered. "Are you going out tonight?" she nodded, "With whom may I ask?"

"Kaiba...he wants to say thank you for the other night." Marik grabbed her waist and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Well seeing as you're my girlfriend I should object." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and playfully bat him around the head.

"He's just a friend; anyway he'll be here soon."

Author's notes: Well I have no ideas what to do for the next chapter so I need your help...please R&R.


	13. Food for Thought

Author's notes: Right on ward...epp! If these chapters I put up today aren't that good I'm getting my results from GCSE's tomorrow. -

As stated I only own my characters, you should know that by now.

Chapter 13: Food for thought

Kira heard the beeping of a horn and managed to untie herself from Marik. He gave her a smile and nodded a 'you'll do' before opening the door for her and letting her leave. She smiled and waved to him before seeing Kaiba holding the door open for her. She smiled at him as she did so and admired what he was wearing. He wore a pair of black trousers with a white shirt that was open slightly at the collar and a black business jacket. He looked like he was a very important person out doing business with a partner. Still when he got in he was deep in thought. He rested his chin on his hand and ignored her through some part of the ride.

She frowned and sighed hoping that if she got the conversation going things would be ok. "So how are things at Kaiba Corp.?" she asked tilting her head to look at him. He turned cold, hard blue eyes on her and she inwardly shivered. He was mad at her and she thought she knew why.

"Didn't you trust me enough to defeat him on my own?" she shrank back into the seat.

"I just thought you needed my help." She replied meekly, "If I had known that you hated me so much I wouldn't..." Kaiba scooted over the leather seat and placed a finger on her lips.

"I don't hate you; I just wish you would trust me." He lent forward just a little until she could feel his breath against her cheek, "In fact the only reason I was mad was because I couldn't trust myself." She smiled and he tilted her head towards him. Their lips met for a second and she felt all soft and warm inside. Now she knew she was blushing insanely, she turned away from him quickly and rubbed her cheeks. "What's wrong Kira?"

"Uhh...nothing...really I'm fine..." she turned back to him for a second and felt his arms wrap around her.

"So what was that letter about?" Kira shifted her weight away from him.

"It's nothing, just some odd writings from my mom." She gave a sad sort of smile and turned back to look through the tinted windows.

"Really, I thought she was..."

"I know me too." She took his hand and stared into his eyes, something she almost immediately regretted. She shivered at seeing his blue eyes softened, "But just don't bring it up, please." He smiled back at her and nodded.

"I can understand that..." he let go of her hand and lent forward to speak to the driver. Kira went back to looking through the glass. She had never seen this part of Domino before and was kind of lost. As she looked around her she thought she saw a flicker as a person ran across her view.

It was like she was just watching a TV screen and a person had run across it. This was of course impossible; she was in a car for goodness sake. Still as she watched a young boy wearing a white suit ran across her view again. She stared at him and for a second he seemed to stare back. She could see that he was very upset over something and that there was a mark around his neck that he was trying to hide with his collar. She struggled to see who it was and her subconscious screamed at her that she had seen him before. She lent back into the seat but still watched him and she could swear that he was watching her every move. When she was just about to look away a man appeared behind the boy. He was tall wearing a red suit and very familiar. Suddenly out of shock she looked away knowing that she was seeing Kaiba when he was younger. It was a shame that she couldn't see herself because if she could see both the boy and herself she would have noticed that he had just mimicked her every move...

"Kaiba...I was just thinking..." He glanced over at her his eyes a little glazed as if he had been staring out into space. She got a muttered reply and knew that he had been off with the fairies. She smiled at him and didn't want to ask the question that bothered her, "It's nothing..."

"There was something...don't lie to me, you've done that enough today." She shook her head; did she dare ask him about it?

"I saw something around your house the other day..." she shifted to the edge of her seat and gripped the edge, "That picture in the kitchen..."

"Its one that Mokuba wants to keep, don't worry I hate it too." He covered his mouth with a disinterested hand and closed his eyes.

"No I wasn't going to say anything like that. It's a very good photo there was just..."she felt his eyes on her and knew he was getting what she was going for. She stopped and held her breath.

"Go on." He insisted though his voice was hard and cold.

"I saw a mark on your neck, just wondering what it was." Kaiba let out a cold manic laugh.

"You are the first person with enough guts to ask me about that." He moved back to her side and lifted his hand to his collar. "Yet not ever you have realised that I always wear high necked collars." He pulled at the collar and there was the mark running around his throat quite close to his shoulder. Kira leaned forward and could see a strange pattern much like that of a very long ring.

"What...what happened?" she breathed before he pulled her hand to his throat and forced her to grab him. He did the same with the other hand and smiled at her though she felt physically sick. She frowned and pulled away. Letting his laugh linger in her ears, "That's so sick; don't tell me he did that to you." She shook her head vigorously in disbelief.

"He did, it was only one time though." Kaiba sighed and rubbed the scar, "When people stared to notice that I had unexplainable cuts he stopped. But that didn't mean that he stopped beating me." He put his arms around her and held her there as if seeking comfort in the embrace. She let him and found herself enjoying his scent and warmth. She wanted this to last but knew that she couldn't let Kaiba do this. She didn't want to hurt him. Still she stayed in his arms resting peacefully against his shoulder until she felt a little cold trail fall down her back. She lifted her head to see Kaiba crying. Gently she brushed the tears away and smiled.

"Kaiba...please don't cry." It was his turn to bury his head in her shoulder but still the tears stopped. She held him there hopping that he would feel better when they arrived at the restaurant.

It was two blocks drive from that place where she saw the young Kaiba, and the restaurant was huge. Kaiba was much better though he wanted to hold her until they got there. He held her hand when she had managed to wiggle her way out from his grip, which had made him laugh. She was happier now as well, she had never felt this good with anyone before. Seeing the restaurant had stunned her into silence. It was huge and so much like the Ritz that she had seen pictures of. She wasn't too keen on going in there in case she made a fool of herself. But the fun was yet to come.

Kira's door was opened by a small young Japanese man that looked little older than herself. He wore a small black cap of velvet fastened under his chin with a piece of black ribbon. He wore a red and black soldier's style shirt with little gold buttons and black trousers. He looked like a little chauffer; she smiled at his as he opened the door. She smiled back at him that was until Kaiba came and stood behind him. He was so much taller than the other and he must have seemed very scary. All Kaiba had to do was narrow his steely blue eyes and the helper was off like a shot. This did cause Kira to burst into laughter. "What did he ever do to you?" she asked through fits of giggles. Kaiba smiled at her but gave her no answer, offering her his hand. She took it and they walked into the hotel together.

There were many more episodes like that between Kaiba and the staff. When someone came to take Kira's coat he was rather protective of her and kept a close eye on what was going on. Even when they got to the table he was acting like that. As one of the waiters in fancy cloths approached her chair to pull it out Kaiba literally barged past and did it himself. She had to laugh again this time he did react and blushed amazingly well. Even when he blushed last time with Mai it was nothing compared to this. He was very embarrassed. When he sat down she smiled and said, "I hope you're not like this to everyone."

"Not...everyone." He smiled at her making her blush; something about the way he said it made her feel special. She was glad when the menus came over. "I would suggest some things but maybe you would like to make a choice."

"What and embarrass my self? Are you kidding?" He raised an eyebrow, something that he seemed to be very good at only this time it annoyed her.

The meal arrived and still neither of them had said a word. Kira felt unsettled and uncomfortable with the surroundings she was now in. The tables that were dotted around the room where the most expensive she had seen, with the finest linen table cloths that money could buy, even the seats were padded with velvet. The windows were huge, practically ceiling to floor. They were lined with fake gold guild and had long deep red curtains. Every where was decadent but beautiful! It made Kira feel like she should be back in the dusty cave houses she had lived in when she was in Egypt. When she glanced over at Kaiba he seemed very at ease with it all and she could not understand why. Tilting her head she frowned and turned to him. "Kaiba..."

Her voice woke him from the day dream. Kaiba smiled at her and could see she was uneasy. He looked her over and smiled trying to comfort her. She was beautiful in what she wore tonight. Her dress was very long and flowing, like a ball gown but with out the flaring skirts. It had a trail on it but she was very skilled in keeping people away from it and there for stopping herself from tripping up. It was a halter neck dress and he smirked at that, it looked well on her it was just..._back away from those thoughts. _"Kaiba?" she suddenly asked again a little more concerned this time.

"Yes Kira?"

"Why is everyone looking at us?" her pretty features screwed up a little as she waved a delicate hand around the room.

"Although I am a regular here I have never come in here with a young lady." He smiled at her.

"Don't 'young lady' me, I'll start to think you're old." She playfully threw her napkin at him and he laughed.

"That's not the appropriate way to act here." She giggled and made a face at him. The food was brought shortly after this and they ate in silence.

Kira held onto Kaiba's arm as they left the hotel. She was smiling and laughing more than she had done with Marik at any point in her life. It had been such a wonderful night and the food had been just wonderful. She wished now that she had been able to talk to Kaiba more when they were at school. Well there was no use living in the past and she was ever so happy now. Not that it stopped a strange little nagging voice in the back of her head. It was as if it was annoyed at her for even considering going out with Kaiba for one night. _Its only one night, this will probably never happen again. _She knew that it probably wouldn't for the simple reason that Marik was meant to be her boyfriend. She inhaled sharply and tried to pull one of her loose curls out from her eyes. "Here let me do that." Kaiba slid his hand across her face making her heart flutter a little. He lent forward and she knew he was going to kiss her, and even though her head was screaming at her she was going to let him. That was if one of those robed freaks hadn't turned up...

The creature just materialised out of the shadows and stood there. If she hadn't moved away from Kaiba at that exact moment she might have missed him. The thing stood silent as ever but she was curtain he was watching them. He didn't go for them as such but he moved fast enough to cut off their retreat in any direction, though Kaiba remained oblivious to this. That was his one mistake. The thing lunged just as she turned her back to lead him away and hopefully to safety. It grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the floor. Kaiba of course had different ideas and lashed out with his legs. Catching him off guard Kira used her left arm to throw him off balance and her right to move him away from Kaiba. When he got back up Kira and her companion were ready in case he tried to jump them again. "What do you want?" she hissed through gritted teeth. The creature tilted its head to the side and let out an ear irritating sound, after a second or two of this Kira could hear the sound forming into words.

"Go back to All Gods...Go back!" those words made Kira fall silent as the thing melted back into the shadows.

Author's notes: Right that is chapter 13 out of the way. I need to get this answered before I can do the next one. Who do you think Kira belongs with Seto or Marik? My friends suggest Marik...you?


	14. Walk away

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to upload last time, maybe this one as well I'm not sure. Going on holiday soon so won't be able to update for a while.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yugioh. I do own Kira, the girls, Alshin and yellow eyes earth dragon.

Chapter 14: Walk Away

"I can't love you Kaiba...I'm sorry." Her voice rang out in his head as he replayed it. He wondered what she had meant by that and why she had been in tears when she had said it. That thing had attacked them and said something about All Gods, not that anyone wanted to go there. She had run away from him then and he had tried to run after her. He stopped and he hadn't understood at the time why. Now he did...

Kaiba sat in his office staring out at the setting sun. It cast long shadows around the room but he wasn't concerned about that. He was admiring the colours that were cast across the sky. The blues, yellows and

"Crimson...butterfly..." a voice whispered around the room. Kaiba didn't even flinch though the voice set the hairs on his head on end. He shivered and remembered the dream from almost two weeks ago. That dream had sent him after Kira and made him think that she could have cared for him. What he could not have imagined was the fact that she didn't care. But if she didn't care then why had she been crying when she had told him. The first dream he ever had of Kira played in his head. Kira was crying as he held her there, begging him to let her in...but she was also holding something...or had she been? He frowned to himself. Why was he even thinking about her? She was not in his life and he would have to accept that...he had never really loved her anyway, or had he? "Don't leave me alone..." the voice spoke again. There was no one in the room he knew but why was there this voice. Still he would not turn around and look to check if there was anyone. Who was brazen enough to do such a thing?

He folded his finger neatly together and rested his chin on them, keeping his eyes on the sunset. He could feel a presence there behind him, as if someone was breathing down his neck. He turned his head to the left but could not see anything. But something drew his attention back to his desk. He stared down at his wrist. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." The voice sounded so much like Kira's and he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. Then a pure white hand reached forward from behind him, a crimson ribbon with bells attached to it wrapped around its wrist. It didn't wear the crimson kimono as he would have thought it would the arm that was attached wore a long flowing yellow and sunset pink Egyptian style sleeve. The females hand gently took hold of his wrist and he froze at its touch. "Didn't we promise...together forever?" He shot up at these last words and the woman went flying. He felt the weight as he hit her and pushed her backwards. He turned to see...nothing. No woman, no bells no child...nothing. Angrily he pulled at the metal buckler around his wrist trying to get it off. It was as if there could be poison beneath it. He even went as far as to tear at the silk sleeve of his shirt. What he saw caused him to stare down in fear.

Mai approached Kira's apartment with an unhappy look on her face. Tea noticed this and became uneasy herself. She didn't like what they were about to do but if it would help her new friend she was happy to do it. "Umm Mai are you sure we want to do this?"

"You've noticed how down Kira has been recently, we have to try and help her."

"Yeah but by doing this, it's her property after all." Mai turned to her and smacked the brunette over the head.

"Do you want Kaiba and Kira at each others throats every time they met?" she turned back and stared with determination towards the fairly new door. "I mean what happens if there is another tournament and Yugi invites Kira along." Tea's eyes widened at the mere thought of it.

"Oh my god," she stated quickly covering her eyes, "World war three would begin and Kaiba wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Mai asked raising her eyes to the sky, "I mean Kaiba owns a lot of things and he could run her out of town."

"He wouldn't dare."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd have all of us and the rest of her friends on his back for the rest of eternity." Both girls giggled at this even though they knew it was true. Even if Kaiba did try to harm Kira in anyway there would be a hell of a lot of crap for him to deal with after wards. He would never hear the last of it. Still they had something to do now that would hopefully halt that, if not stopping it from ever happening.

"Still," Mai let out a sigh before continuing, "All of this started when she got that letter so we have to show it to Kaiba."

"But what happens if it's something really private that she didn't want Kaiba to know?"

"Then we show him only select parts of it."

"And how do we do that?"

"Simple..."

Kira folded up another shirt for their long journey. She had decided that enough was enough. She was going to leave for All God's today and find out why all of this was happening. She would of course be taking Marik with her and was even hoping to come back to Domino for a short spell...that was before leaving for Egypt. She didn't want to have these feelings for Kaiba any more and maybe going back 'home' would help clear her mind. At present she hoped the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was terribly wrong. Really she did not know what she was worried about, Kaiba had not spoken to her for two weeks, well not politely anyway. When he had said something to her it had been cruel and cold as if he had never cared. It wasn't like she didn't but at that time she did not want to care.

Savagely she brushed away the tears from her eyes and threw the last clothes that she owned into her travelling bag. _If he doesn't want me here I won't be._ Sitting on the bed she could understand why he did not wish to talk to her. She couldn't believe she had said what she did...

-Flash back-

"Go back to All Gods...Go back!" her heart had thudded at the words. Then the thing had gone, the creature had just disappeared as if the shadows meant nothing to him. She frowned to herself and stared over at Kaiba. He was in shock and so was she...for a second. After that second she felt it dawn on her that she had endangered Kaiba's life...his life and Mokuba's. For surely if Kaiba had died Mokuba would follow, if not literally he would lose all form of life. She struggled with her inner turmoil as more and more revelations made them selves known to her, until she felt that she had to do what she did. It was going to tear her up inside but that did not matter, all that mattered now was that she had to put herself out of Kaiba's life...even if it did hurt. What she did next she knew she would regret for the rest of eternity but it had to be done. "I can't love you Kaiba...I'm sorry." She burst into tears and ran, she didn't care if her dress was going to rip or anything, and all she wanted was to get away, away from the questions, away from him...away from someone who she really did love.

-End flash back-

Lay back on the bed, her tears having stopped and thought hard on that last bit. She had tried not to think over that part but now it seemed that she needed to. It had occurred to her that she was Marik's girl and that alone should count for everything...but. She sat up and tried to stop herself from thinking that. _Why should I think like that, Marik should be my one and only. What am I thinking? _He mind was blank for more than a second...very unusual...but then again something was not right in the room. It was cold...very cold and the heating was on. "How strange..." she said out loud before turning to look down the hall. It had been two weeks ago yesterday that she had seen that strange apparition of her brother and the older woman. Still she had been scared of the hallway ever since. Now she felt drawn to it as if there was something that needed to be done.

Slowly she moved down the side of the corridor running her fingers over the wall and feeling the coarseness of it. She frowned then; it had never been like this before. She turned to stare at the wall and saw a trail behind her, red and very sticky. She stepped back in surprise and tried not to scream. As she watched a strange thing came onto the wall as if it were a TV screen. She could see Kaiba sitting at his desk. He was startled and rather pale as if he had just been attacked by something. He was also staring down at his wrist, Kira shuddered. _Please don't tell me he's hurting himself again! _

"Why..." a hushed voice called out, "I kept searching for you." And she felt a hand reach forward and take her shoulder.

The doorbell ran as Tea touched it but still there was no answer. "What happens if she's not in Mai?" she turned nervously to the blonde. Mai shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Tea knew what would happen then; a brake in that Kira would hate them for later. Still if they did what they were planning to do she wouldn't hate them as much...or so she hoped. "Come on Kira...answer the door." It creaked on its hinges and a pair of tired blue eyes peered around from its edge.

"Hi Tea," the girls voice was drawn and thin, nothing like what it had been before hand. Even the young woman looked sad and unhappy...she could even go as far as saying that Kira looked very ill. _Poor Kira, if this carries on she's going to be very unwell. _

"Hey do you mind if we come in before you go?" Mai asked from behind her, Kira's face brightened up considerably when Mai said that.

"Of course." She smiled brightly and pulled the two in. "I thought you guys were busy today I tried phoning."

"Well my phone was switched off," Mai stated.

"And mine was...umm...I think I just missed the call."

"That's fine by me...do you want anything to drink." Tea tilted her head towards Mai.

"Of course we do Kira. I'll come and help you." The blonde grabbed the darker girl's slender arm and walked of towards the kitchen giving Tea a slight nod. Tea knew that she had to find the letter and had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Kira was going away. Soon though it dawned on her, "I wonder where she is going." Tea frowned and sat with her legs sprawled out in front of her. "Well I still need to find that letter." After a little rummaging around on the coffee table she found what she was looking for, a slender piece of ragged paper with Kira's name on it.

Author's notes: Right I have an apology to make. I'm sorry it took so long to complete this chapter but I was on holiday for a couple of days.


	15. More Dead Letters

Author's notes: Ok I've had three days of holiday and I just found out that yesterday my dad was kind enough to upload chapter 14, nice of him. Anyway I think its time to find out what Mai and Tea were up to.

Disclaimer: Still do not own Yugioh or Fatal Frame, no matter how much I want to but I do own Kira. I also own Alshin, Mynce, Rayne and Lucy.

Chapter 15: More Dead Letters

Mai and Tea waved goodbye to Kira as the girl hung through her downstairs window. At least she was now more in the mood for living than anything else, even if it was a drag. Tea smiled at her and kept waving long after Mai had stopped and it was only when she had turned to the blonde that she realised something was wrong. "Hey what is it Mai?"

"This letter, it's so old. Like 15 odd years." Mai held up the fragile paper and looked through it, "I mean the paper is even handmade. Look there is some rose petals in it."

"Yeah all this is well and good Mai but..." Tea pushed her hands behind her head and frowned, "What are we gonna do when we get to Kaiba's? We can't just walk into there and demand to see him."

"Oh I'm not going to demand anything." Mai gave her an odd look that made Tea stop and freak out.

"Oh no Mai, I'm not going in there screaming my head off."

"You just need to create a diversion Tea, and anyway if you do it well Kira will help you out later."

"What do you mean? I don't want to go to prison." Tea sweat dropped and started to back off.

"You won't go to prison, but if I get to talk to Kaiba then Kira will come and help you out."

"I still don't get you and I don't like this...what do I have to do?"

Kaiba sat at his desk breathing heavily. His chest and wrist hurt...the wrist he could understand but not his chest. It was as if someone had run a knife into his chest and twisted it...it felt the same as it did the night Kira ran from him. Sadly he pushed a button on his desk. "Miss Minihara can you get some heart burn medicine please." He didn't even wait for an answer he just stood and walked over to the full length window wall. He rested a hand against the window and stared down at his wrist. The mark there was more like a burn than anything, still it did not hurt. He rubbed it as hard as he could and turned around to lean on his desk. Where was that woman with that medicine? Angrily he thumped on the button and yelled down the speaker. "Where is that medicine?"

"Its just coming sir," the voice seemed familiar somehow but he ignored it. No-one he knew from that gang of Kira's actually worked here, and he hadn't recruited in ages. At least he couldn't remember recruiting anyone. Sighing he sat down and rubbed his temples. He heard the door open but didn't look up at his secretary. He didn't want to remember faces. The bottle appeared in front of him but there was no footsteps leading away. "What do you want?" he hissed at her.

"That's not a polite way to greet a friend, is it Kaiba?" He looked up and frowned.

"Mai what do you want...before I call security."

"Well I'd hate to say it but security is kind of tied up at the moment." She winked at him and then put on a serious face. "Now most times someone has pissed you off my advice to them would be to stay out of your way. On this occasion though there is a personal friend of mine involved..." he saw her fist clench as she said this final bit. "Of course I have discussed this with her..."

"Kira...is that what this is about? Get out now Mai and I might be in a good enough moods to press charges when you have some money."

"Look you stuck up son of a..."

"Don't you dare say that to me!" he bellowed, most people would have flinched by now but not Mai, and she stared at him with determination.

"You are ruining her life more than you could understand!" she shook her head violently, "And for you to be acting the way you are, is not helping her."

"And what should I care? For your information Mai she left me standing in the middle of the street..."

"I know that for god's sake but you could still have acted a little better."

"Look Mai tell that..." an odd scratching sound could be heard at the door but he ignored it, "...tell that wore..." Kaiba didn't get any further than that.

Tea flew through the oak doors with her arms flailing; she was determined to get Kaiba. She went at him and was kind of glad he hadn't noticed her when she had knocked her head off the door. Now she felt her fists connecting with soft flesh. Mai pulled her back after her third or fourth hit and Kaiba was on the floor. Right now Tea couldn't help but fume. "You bastard...you complete and utter bastard," was all she could think of to say.

"It's alright Tea, I'll handle this." Mai's voice was calm though Tea knew she was shocked. She frowned and furrowed her forehead. Mai had been trying to talk politely to Kaiba and it had not got her anywhere. She kicked out at him but he moved far enough out of her reach for her to do anything.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked whipping the blood from his nose. It made her smile..._go ahead and bleed, _she thought, _but say nothing bad about Kira. _He used his oversized desk to haul himself up from the floor and stare at her. She pulled on her arms trying to get free. He always hurt her friend's feelings and he always got away with it...not this time though. No way was he going to make Kira feel bad. Mai had told her everything about Kira's life that said girl had let her in on and it was...depressing. Tea had now made her mind up. Kira was a strong girl who had gone through so much and now Tea was not going to let some spoilt, rich brat tear that strength to pieces.

"Look Kaiba, I don't think you're in the position to ask questions at the moment."

"No I think he should go talk to Kira before I do! I know she'll rip his head off." Tea eased her arms out of Mai's grip and slid sideways towards the door.

"Tea if you said anything she'd kill all three of us! Kaiba for being a general asshole," he crossed his arms and glared at Mai who returned the steely gaze. "Me for even bothering to try...and for taking this..." she threw the letter at Kaiba and he caught it trying to unwrap it under the two girls gazes. "And you Tea for attacking Kaiba." This made him stop what he was doing and stare up at them. It made Tea smile; for once the most illustrious Kaiba was stunned.

"What do you mean; she cares about me as much as..."

"As much as she cares for one of us...more so if you would just talk to her and try to understand."

"What is there to understand? She used me two weeks ago and I let her."

"I say it again...you stupid, close minded, ignorant asshole." Tea straightened her arms at her sides and formed tight fists, "She cares about you enough to not want to be with you."

"You're making no sense." He shook his head sending brown hair flying.

"You think that thing that attacked you was after her?" Tea laughed at his naivety, "It saw you with her and knew she cared. It was going to you to get to her."

"How do you repay her? By not even talking to her," Mai raised her blue eyes to the sky outside the windows, the sun was setting. "She'll be leaving soon...leaving for home." She shook her head and turned away. "Come on Tea we're wasting our time. Better to go say good bye than to make her think we don't care." Kaiba's hand was shaking like a leaf now. Tea had to watch him as he read that letter she just had to. He had started the moment Mai said she cared...and now. His hand could barely hold the paper and his hair fell into his eyes hiding them from view. As she watched a tear fell on the paper and she knew he was crying.

"Mai wait..." his voice was weak and tired as if he had only got it back after a cold, "where is she going?" From where she was standing Tea could see Mai's face light up in triumph.

"She's going to All God's before going back to Egypt. If we're all lucky she might come here before leaving for good. Of course she'll keep in touch."

"Well like you said Mai we better go say good bye." Tea smiled at her friend as they linked arms, they had him. Hook line and sinker, but what he did next astonished them both.

"Anna can you get the driver to bring the limo round the front, Mai, Tea and I have some business to attend to."

Author's notes: I start college today, aarghh... coughs sorry about that. Anyway the three are off on a quest. I'm sure this wouldn't happen in an episode of Yugioh 0o


	16. Family

Author's notes: I've started college now so updates won't be that often.

You know the drill for disclaimer.

Chapter 16: Family

Kaiba urged the driver on as he struggled with his own thoughts. Who could have ever thought that hatred could turn to love in such a short amount of time? What a fool he had been! Now he had lost her forever...or had he? Suddenly he felt like crying but he remained in control not willing to show weakness again. What would he say to her when he got there? Would she even talk to him? He guessed not but he had to try...if he didn't he was sure he would go insane. _Please Kira don't leave me. _Something told him that his plea had not fallen on deaf ears, but even if she had heard it (a desperate fancy he thought) would she even take heed? He hoped she would, even though he had never believed in anything before he prayed that she would listen. Sadly he cast his eyes out of the tinted windows and realised that they had arrived.

He could see Kira walking from the apartment with a key in her hand. She still as beautiful as ever, but he was a little disturbed by what he saw. Even though he'd had that dream two weeks ago it came back to haunt him. She wore the same dull brown knee high boots, the bay knee length dress and the crimson thread at its collar. The car hadn't even stopped before he jumped out of it and ran towards her. She caught sight of him and sped up a little so that he couldn't catch her up. Well not while he was walking anyway and he wasn't. But as he tried to catch up with her he saw that she was heading to a small cream coloured car. He frowned at it, never had he seen that car before it was almost new. Certainly Kira couldn't drive but maybe..."Kira," she was ignoring him though she quickly picked up the pace, "Kira wait I need to talk to you!" she stopped then and so did he. Kaiba lent down to catch his breath and found that she was staring at him intently.

"Kaiba we have nothing to discuss." She answered him coldly sending shivers down his spine. She turned and walked to the car and Marik moved from the shadows to open the door for her. Kaiba stood there for a second in complete astonishment; no one had directly disobeyed him before. Anger boiled in him then and he knew he was angrier at himself than Kira...but she was there and he wanted her so badly.

Marik stepped into his path and gave him a cruel smirk. Kaiba frowned at him and stared into his violet eyes. "Marik will you please remove yourself from my path." He laughed at that and made Kaiba want to hit him. No he wouldn't do that not in front of Kira. Sighing he stepped to Marik's side and the white haired boy grabbed his arm.

"She told you she didn't want to see you." The other spoke with the most annoying voice he could even muster, it set his teeth on edge.

"I need to speak to her."

"There is nothing to talk about Kaiba, now leave her alone."

"I've told you I need to talk to her!" he was practically shouting by this time.

"Marik leave it alone and get in." Kira's voice was still cold and as sharp as a knife, "As for you Kaiba, like Marik said there is nothing to discuss." She pulled her head in the window and wound it up so that she couldn't hear him. The car was gone before he could do anything. That so had not helped his situation.

"Kaiba, I know what we can do." Mai intoned from behind him.

It was a three hour drive to All God's and pretty uneventful. They did of course have enough stops to make the trip last almost the whole day. When they arrived it struck Kira as one of the most beautiful towns in Japan. There were all the old houses lined stylishly up against the new ones so that it looks natural. She was amazed at the simplistic designs that had been created and how geometrical everything was. It was so streamlined even with the intricately carved wood. Of course there were things that intrigued her the most, even among all the houses and offices that looked the same. There was one house in particular. It had two large dragons hanging over the doors. They were fiery red lacquered with a bright sap. The eyes were large blue crystals that reminded her...she had to look away then. Her heart wrenched at what had happened today. How could she have been so calm to talk to Kaiba like that? He was right of course they did have things to talk about but she still didn't have the nerve to do so. She hoped he hadn't followed her and had been pestering Marik since they left. Had he followed? Did he know where they where? Marik's answer to these was always no but it helped to have him there talking to her.

She settled back into the seat and closed her eyes letting her mind wander. Tonight they would be a wonderful four star hotel and then she would be able to investigate. Ever since that red guy had said those words she had known there was something here...something she was meant to find. She would find it and with Marik's help it would be easy...wouldn't it? Silently she wished that she had never left her brothers, that they had come wit her to Egypt. Of course that was impossible, or at least that was what Mafuyu had told her. Where had she been born? Where had she lived? Why had those things even happened? She wished that she could have known her mother as Marik had. Even though she was welcome in their family she was not like Rishid. He was adopted and therefore truly part of the family...she was not. She had always been an outcast in that place, not of the great guardians but important to them, like porcelain doll to be put on a shelf and admired...never touched. She felt it as well in those first few years when she had to wear the kimono she had been taken in. It was silk and cool but not enough that was why she had to sit around all day doing nothing until she could no longer fit in it. Then she had borrowed one of Isis' until she had made her own. That had caused more trouble between the two girls and she hated it. Now that she thought about it actually she had never hated Isis only herself...only those who had caused her to run from her family and never return. She had never liked depending upon the Ishtar family and had never really wanted to. Now she worked harder than was sometimes necessary to pay them back.

"Hey sleepy head we're here." Marik smiled at her as he pulled on her arm. Her vision blurred for a second and then came back to her. How handsome he looked in the dim light of the street lamps. His face softly illuminated by the tall lamps but enough of it shadowed to leave some mystery about him. He wore a long black trench coat with the collar turned up so that it brushed against his cheeks, a pale purple shirt clung to his well muscled torso and dark jeans clung to his slender frame. She smiled over at him. She hoped she had made the right choice about marrying him. It was the last thing she would have to do to pay off her debt. Sighing she turned to face the road along the high street. Desperation filled her heart and made it sink in that moment. She was with the one she loved wasn't she? Why so much fuss and what was with all her sudden depression. She didn't feel right here she felt she was needed somewhere else, by someone else. How was that meant to work? Shaking her head she turned back to her companion who wore a worried look. "Are you alright Kira?"

"I'm fine," she smiled grabbing her handbag from by her feet, "I was just thinking..."

"Well stop."

It was half an hour later and the two of them sat in the room their bags at the end of the bed. Kira stared off into space but made sure it looked like she was staring at the luggage. The room was nice but very opulent. It was deep relaxing red trimmed with gold and small gold flur-de-les on the wallpaper. All the furniture was a deep, dark mahogany with small gilded handles. There was a small screen TV in the corner s that it didn't take up much of the room but you could still watch it. The bed was a four poster with velvet curtains all around it and red satin sheets. Marik sat on one of the chairs resting his head on his hands, the back of the chair helping him rest his head. He was staring at her; soft purple eyes full concern and worry. It was causing her to sink into her self more. Never did she want a reprise of what happened after battle city...

-Flash Back-

Kira sat wit her back to Marik desperately trying to ignore him. She was mad at him and really didn't want him to be watching her. "I did all that for you Kira...please understand."

"No Marik you did it for yourself and whatever crazy 'Yami' you suddenly had posses you." She tried to keep her eyes on the paintings covering the ancient walls and not to turn to him. Not to show him how much he had hurt her and how much he had destroyed in their relationship. Her trust in him was dead...for now.

"Kira please let me explain..."

"Explain what? Why you tried to kill an ancient Pharaoh who you are meant to be protecting?" this caused her utmost concern but still she remained with her back to him. She heard a chair thump as it hit the floor and heavy foot steps walking towards her. Fear coursed through her veins but she tried to stay under control. He was much stronger than her and could do anything to her. She covered her eyes with her hands for a second and realised she was being weak.

"Kira that Pharaoh killed my father and..."

"The only person to kill your father was you Marik." She screamed and instantly regretted it. He slapped her then and it hurt her, not physically but mentally. Gracefully she stood then standing on tip-toes to see into his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that." And it was Marik who had regretted his actions every day since then.

-End Flash Back-

Of course he wouldn't do that now; he was too frightened of her. Lots of people where, the fact that in Egypt she had been trained by Rishid to fight in many ancient ways, she had beaten Marik viciously after this incident giving him more than a couple bruises and cuts. She frowned at her self, all that strength she had but never used. The truth was she was afraid to use it...afraid to hurt those she loved the most. They always despised her for a while after she showed them her skills. "We should rest now," she finally turned her eyes on him and saw him visible relax, "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

She woke from her dreams relatively peaceful compared to those from the other nights. It didn't make her want to cry. No quite on the contrary to that, she wanted to leap out of bed and find the place her brother had shown her. It was a large warm room lit only by torches in the walls. She hadn't liked it in there; it smelt of damp paper and dust. He had taken her to a small pine table and sat her down. Itsuki then brought a book out from the many shelves that lined the walls and opened it to a curtain page. It was a family tree and a very large one at that, going back a long time before the medieval period. She smiled at it and traced it down to her self smiling as she did so. Then she traced it back to her mother's generation and found that there was a sister. She had woken up there, but not from fear but by Marik rolling over and hitting her on the face. It made her giggle at first how they had to play the part of boyfriend and girlfriend but it was for appearances. That was what disturbed her in her dream tonight. She had not been the little girl she was when they found her in Egypt she was the way she was now. Tall, slender the woman she had grown into. She knew somehow that the book existed somewhere in this village and this place...maybe that was what the man had been talking about.

Groggily she got up from the bed and grabbed her day clothes. She pulled on her pale blue jeans with a silver dragon down one leg and criss-crossed two black belts with studs across her waist. She wore a black gypsy top that hung from her shoulders and ended just above her waist leaving her midriff exposed. She smiled down at herself and pulled on a small pleather jacket. Finally she grabbed a bit of paper and wrote a note to Marik. "Marik have gone to the records hall see you later." Smiling she left it in an obvious place and went out. She couldn't help but giggle as she left and made her way down the hotel stairs. There was something about acting that made her have to giggle. She smiled at herself she was so happy even though things had not gone her way yesterday. Walking out of the large hall and into the high street so early in the morning was brilliant. There was plenty of fresh air and nearly no people about to bother her. She was too happy to believe; maybe she would find out what had happened to her family...or even if there were any left.

When she finally reached the hall with a large sign 'records' above the door she was as high as a kite. Giggling uncontrollable she thought of her friends that she would be leaving in Domino. That sobered her up enough to go into the hall and up to the reception. There was an elderly lady behind the desk with a kind face and a soft sort of smile. Kira returned it before asking her question. "I've been looking for a family tree of a family that lived around here."

"Which one there is many?" the woman smiled again but it didn't stop her loosing hope. "I have though," the woman said seeing Kira's crestfallen look, "been asked to give a young girl by the name of Kira special permission to look through the older archives. Kira's head snapped up.

"What someone knew I was coming?" She frowned and furrowed her brow, who knew she was here? The woman stood and called over another younger girl to take her place.

"Apparently they did my dear. I do hope your name is Kira." She nodded and followed her as she slid from behind the desk and into some of the many isles. There were loads of old books and new ones all mingled together and holding thousands of what looked like birth certificates. "Well as you can see All God's has quite a lot of old families." The woman turned and had a genuine smile on her face. "But it is a long time since we had a Tsuchihara in this place."

"A tsuch-what," Kira's head hurt at the sound of the name though it was familiar.

"Yes, the man that came in last night told us you were coming. He said he wanted you to see the books."

"What did this man look like?" she asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"Well..." the woman stopped and rested her chin on her hand. There was a waiting table near to them with a magazine that had Kaiba on the front cover. Kira winced as the woman pointed at it. Alshin did this and she didn't understand why.

"I know him..." she frowned as they started walking; she kept her eyes on the front cover of the magazine for a second until she could feel tears running down her cheeks. Angrily she brushed them away with the back of her hand. Why did she think of Kaiba so highly and why did she still care?

"It's nice though to have someone make everything ready...especially for a family with your high status."

"High status..." Kira sopped outside a large door and watched as the lady pulled out a large bunch of keys, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well no one has seen your family for years but you belonged to the village down the road. You do remember that don't you?" she frowned and shook her head.

"I was very little when I was taken from my home." She smiled politely at the lady and she opened the door.

"Well the books are all on the table there."

It was about ten o'clock when Kira finally looked up as the door swung open. Marik walked in looking rather tired with his hair as neatly combed as he could get it. She smiled over at him and stretched. It had been almost two hours since she had sat down and started reading. She was pleased with what she had found out and now needed a good long drink. "I'm finished here." She smiled over at him. He returned it and stared down at the book she had just been looking at.

"A family tree why this?"

"Because it's mine," she folded her hands neatly and rested her chin on them, "And I have found out that I have relatives."

Author's notes: I need your input here. Do you think this story should be a tragedy or a happy ending? I would also like to know if anyone was willing to help me with ideas...thanks.


End file.
